Slivers
by sapphire316
Summary: As the title suggests, little slivers of stories, more commonly known as one shots or drabbles, all surrounding the Guardians of Childhood, their allies, and their enemies. Genres range from Humor to Hurt/Comfort, from Family to Angst, basically whatever I get the inspiration to write for. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. An Innocent Question

It was an innocent question. An inquiry that was meant to be harmless, yet it fully impacted the one who had to answer.

Little Sophie had asked Jack Frost this question after hearing North whisper something to him in a teasing voice, causing the younger immortal to wince. From that moment on, the girl had wondered what the meaning of the word could be, and why it made Jack squirm.

So she approached him that fateful morning, and asked the question that nearly gave the frost teen a heart attack.

"What's a Jackrabbit?"

Jack instantly halted all movement, eyes stretching open wide and shoulders stiffening to the point of being comparable to wooden boards. He didn't respond to her question, although he clearly knew the answer, as it seemed to disturb him so.

You see, soon after the battle with Pitch, a film director who evidently still believed, had approached the Guardians bearing the request of turning their adventure into a children's movie. North agreed for them, and soon, they found themselves acting out the events of the past.

But that was not what bothered Jack. Acting was fine, it could even be fun sometimes. No, the movie was not the thing that seemed to destroy his very soul, shattering every last ounce of his innocence.

It was the fandom.

Filled with their terrifying ideas of ships and headcanons, they would not rest until they got their way. And that was how pairings such as Rainbow Snowcone, Dreamfrost, Blackice, Bennefrost, and Jackrabbit came to be.

Jack often cursed the fandom when Tooth was out of earshot. If she heard some of the words he was muttering under his breath, she would have surely grabbed the nearest bar of soap and shoved it into his mouth.

But that is beside the point of it all. The point was, Sophie had just asked what a Jackrabbit was, and it just so happened that, in the context in which North was using it, the term referred to the pairing of Jack and Bunny. This was a true horror to the two of them, so they swore never to talk about it. Unfortunately, this didn't prevent North from playfully bringing it up.

"Snowflake?" Sophie asked when she didn't receive an answer. "What does it mean? Is it like a jackhammer?"

"...yes." When the icy teen finally spoke, it was in a quiet voice. "It's a cross between a rabbit and a jackhammer." He dearly hoped that the small child would drop the subject before diving in too deep.

But these hopes were in vain.

"Do they dig or bounce?"

Jack winced, not wanting to talk about this for fear of ruining poor Sophie's innocence, as the fandom had quickly done to him and Jamie. So he decided to continue lying. "Er, both."

"Oh, ok!" Sophie, having gotten an answer at last, even if it wasn't exactly truthful, skipped away, humming "Here Comes Peter Cottontail".

Jack let out a breath, then remained silent for a moment. When he spoke again, it was to himself, and in a soft whisper.

"She must never know the truth..."

* * *

**...to be honest guys, this is based off of a true story. **

**At school yesterday, I was sitting in English, just writing in one of my little notebooks as I waited for the bell to ring, when the guy sitting to my right just suddenly turned to me and was like "What's a Jackrabbit?" **

**I froze, dropped my pencil, and just stared straight ahead for a second. Our conversation was almost exactly the same as Jack and Sophie's.**

**Ok yeah, I seriously have no idea why the heck he asked me that question, but inside I was freaking out. In case you couldn't tell, I really don't ship Jackrabbit or anything of the sort, so that's why I was just like 0_0.**

**And thus, this one shot was born! So yeah, I'm gonna be doing a little collection of one shots here as I get the ideas for them. I'm totally open to requests, although don't feel bad if I skip over yours. It's nothing personal, I just can't get ideas for every little thing thrown at me.**

**Alright! With that out of the way, I just have one more thing to say:**

**Until next time, Sapphire316, out.**


	2. Fetch

**Now this one came from the more random area of my mind (which takes up 95% of my brain). I thought of it and just had to write it down! Of course, there's not gonna be any more reviews in the 30 seconds that are the seconds between the last chapter's uploading and this one, so let's just get straight to the story!**

* * *

"Hey. Kangaroo."

Bunny scowled. Oh how he hated that horrible nickname. But since Jack refused to call him much else, the rabbit was forced to respond to it.

"What Frostbite?" he asked irritably. If Jack could give him a nickname, he could certainly give the overgrown icicle one too.

Entirely unfazed by the name calling, Jack held out his hand. "Give me a boomerang. I wanna try something."

Bunny raised an eyebrow, instantly suspicious. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise."

Now Bunny was really suspicious. Seeing the look on the Easter Bunny's face, Jack quickly added, "It doesn't have anything to do with you, I promise."

"Then who does it have to do with?"

"Abby."

Abby was Jamie and Sophie's pet greyhound. Jack, Bunny, and Sandy were looking after the kids and their dog while their mother was away on a business trip. The original babysitter may or may not have been passed out on the couch, golden sand images of a completely normal babysitting job floating above her head. The three Guardians had taken over and for some reason, Jack was now asking for a boomerang to do something with Abby.

Bunny raised both eyebrows this time. "What do you want to do with the dingo?"

"I told you, it's a surprise." Jack replied. "And besides, you want her away from you, so I don't see the problem here."

Bunny frowned. The winter spirit had a point. "...alright, fine. But if you break it, or involve me in any way, I'm sticking ya in the Sahara for an hour."

"Don't worry," said Jack, taking the boomerang. "I won't break it!" The boy then ran off to go find Abby.

"Hmm..." Bunny murmured. "He's up to something..."

His thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched voice behind him. "Ow!"

Bunny sighed. Sophie fell again.

* * *

About a half an hour later, Jack ran up to Bunny, a grin on his face. He seemed a bit out of breath. "Played fetch...with Abby...used boomerang...hilarious!" the boy panted, still smiling widely. He handed the boomerang back to Bunny and dashed away once more.

Bunny looked after the spirit of winter, wondering what the hurry was, then shrugged it off and turned his attention to his boomerang.

"Hmm...still intact, surprisingly."

Suddenly, the rabbit heard a loud bark. Upon looking up, he saw Abby racing towards him at top speed. The poor dog had been trying to catch that boomerang for a solid thirty minutes, but it kept flying back to Jack every time she leapt for it. But no more. Abby would destroy that cursed piece of wood, along with anyone who held it.

It just so happened that Bunny was that someone. He looked from the boomerang in his paw to the long legged dog charging towards him.

"...oh crikey."

* * *

**Oh crikey is right Bunny. Something tells me Jack knew that Abby would want to murder the boomerang before he handed it off to Bunny. Anyway, if you guys want any more one shots about Jack, Bunny, and Sandy's possibly legal babysitting job, let me know in the reviews, and tell me who and what you want it to be about. Please review! Sapphire316, out.**


	3. Allergies

**Finally got around to updating this. So uh, enjoy my random little headcanon? I don't know, I was bored.**

**Hamato Miwa: Yeah I am, as long as they don't involve OC's or pairings.**

**Queen Regent: Thanks! And yeah, the fandom is a seriously dangerous thing, heh heh. **

* * *

"Hey, what's this?"

"Something you shouldn't touch." Bunny muttered through clenched teeth, scowling at the winter spirit's question. North had told the rabbit to give Jack a tour of the Warren, and Bunny had very reluctantly agreed. Now he was stuck with the spirit of winter, who was asking what everything was, just to annoy Bunny.

"You said that about the last ten things." Jack pointed out.

"Exactly." said Bunny.

"Exactly." said Jack, mimicking the Aussie's accent.

Bunny's ear twitched irritably, but he said nothing. He didn't want to give the boy the satisfaction of knowing his attempts to annoy the Easter Bunny were working.

"Over there's the egg dye river." Bunny said half-heartedly, waving a paw in the general direction of the river. "And that's the-"

"Achoo!" Bunny was interrupted by Jack sneezing behind him.

The rabbit turned around, raising an eyebrow. "You ok?"

The winter spirit nodded. "Yeah, I'm fi-achoo!" He shook his head. "Or maybe not..."

"You allergic to anything, mate?" Bunny asked.

"Not that I-achoo!-know of."

Bunny glances around, looking for what could have caused Jack to sneeze all over the place. His green eyes fell on a patch of sunflowers. "Hmm..." The rabbit picked one and held it in front of Jack's face.

As soon as the flower came close, the winter spirit sneezed harder than before. Bunny then held the flower away, and Jack instantly stopped sneezing.

The rabbit put the sunflower back in front of the boy's face.

"Achoo!"

He took it away.

Nothing.

He put it back.

"Achoo!"

He took it away.

Nothing.

He put it back.

"Achoo! Stop that!" Jack exclaimed, getting annoyed.

"Just as I thought." said Bunny. "You're allergic to sunflowers."

"Yeah, I got that." Jack muttered, pushing the yellow flower away. "Now can you stop?"

There was a pause, but Jack didn't miss the smirk creeping on to Bunny's face.

He put the flower in front of the winter spirit.

"Achoo! STOP!"

* * *

**Randomness! So apparently Jack's allergic to sunflowers. Get it? Allergic to SUNflowers? Cuz he's a winter spirit? Pretty clever huh? ...no? Ok fine. So if you liked this randomness, please review, and if you want to make a request, remember the rules! Sapphire316, out,**


	4. My Eyes

**Uhh, slightly angsty poem alert? Wow, sorry for not updating for while and then just giving you a poem, not even a story. But I promise that the next chapter will be a real story. Anyway, let me respond to reviews real quick.**

**Hamato Miwa: Hmm, you know, I like that idea! Sure, I'll start writing it as soon as I can!**

**Faded Stripe: Puns are amazing and no one can deny it, heh heh. And thank you!**

**Frozenjaqulinefrost: Hm, I suppose you have a point, but I'm happy with what I wrote. Heh, maybe some other time.**

**So that's all the reviews! Oh, and this poem was just a little something I wrote when I was bored a little while ago. It's in Jack's point of view, talking to the Guardians, and yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I realize when you look at me,

You just see a mistake.

To you I'm simply just a flaw,

A risk that you won't take.

()

But if you just looked closer,

Maybe you would see.

That although I'm far from perfect,

There's still much more to me.

()

Look into my eyes,

Can you see the pain I've felt?

Can you see my troubled past,

All the damage that's been dealt?

()

Although I appear a teenager,

My eyes show all my years.

Although I appear brave,

My eyes show all my fears.

()

That's why I've always looked away,

I've never looked you in the eye.

I didn't want you to see my weaknesses

I didn't want you to see me cry.

()

I didn't trust you to remain,

I had thought you'd cast me out.

That's just one thing on a list,

Of everything I worried about.

()

You see there's so much more to me,

Than just an annoying kid.

All I wanted was for someone to notice me,

But no one ever did.

()

I tried to get your attention,

But it always seemed to fail.

So I put all my anger into,

Snow and ice and wind and hail.

()

I was incredibly lonely,

And you did not realize,

But maybe you could have,

If you looked into my eyes.

()

I've been told before,

That my eyes are open books,

That my feelings are revealed,

To anyone who just looks.

()

So I tried to hide my eyes,

By putting up my hood.

But secretly I wished and wished,

That you just understood.

()

All I wanted was just some friends,

And you know, family would be nice.

Can you save me from this loneliness,

From this world of endless ice?

()

* * *

**And there you have it! Let me know if you liked this poem, or if you have a request, or if you just have something random to scream in the reviews! For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	5. Happy Easter!

**...AHHHHHHHHHH I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I AM DEEPLY SORRY!**

**Ahem, sorry about that. Anyway, I apologize for not updating for so long. I've been having severe writer's block for a while now, and I literally had to force myself to write this short little thing for Easter.**

**Speaking of Easter, on a happier note, happy Easter everyone! Also, it's my birthday! But hey, no one cares about that right now! Just read the story!**

**Hamato Miwa: I'm SO sorry for making you wait this long! But I promise, I AM working on your request, and I'll have it up as soon as I can!**

**The-DetectiveSmartie: Yay for screaming! Anyway, I will write part 2 of the story, it's just taking a while because I have writer's block and it's driving me nuts.**

**Miranda: NO. HOW DARE YOU USE MY REAL NAME!? NOW EVERYONE'S GONNA GO LOOK AT YOUR REVIEW TO SEE MY REAL NAME, ESPECIALLY BECAUSE I SAID THIS...ok then.**

**IAmTheMiranda15: ...Hi Miranda.**

* * *

"Egg egg egg!"

Bunny smiled as little Sophie Bennett picked up a little white Easter egg. She had begged to come to the Warren for Easter, and although at first Bunny refused, when Jack arrived carrying the excited girl and saying "Have a Sophie!", the rabbit just couldn't disappoint her. Although he would never admit it, he had a soft spot for Sophie. Not that it was really much of a secret.

"Hey little ankle biter, you wanna paint that?" Bunny asked her.

"Yay!" Sophie exclaimed.

Bunny handed her a small paint brush and pink and blue paint. The girl giggled and dipped the brush in the pink paint, then started to paint. When she noticed Bunny watching her, she hid the egg and exclaimed, "No peeking!"

Bunny held up his hands in a defensive way and smiled as he turned around. He supposed Sophie would just cover the egg with pink and blue scribbles, or draw a little smiley face on it. Either way, it would be adorable.

After a few minutes, Bunny heard Sophie say, "Done!" He turned back around to look at Sophie's Easter egg.

"Look! It's you!" the girl said happily, proudly holding up the egg. Sure enough, the pink egg was decorated with a blue picture of Bunny's head. Sure, it was a bit sloppy, but it was to be expected, as it was painted by a young child. And frankly, Bunny was touched.

Bunny smiled. "Great job." he said warmly. "That's real beauty."

Suddenly, Sophie jumped up and threw her arms around a very surprised rabbit's neck. After a moment, the smile returned to Bunny's face and hugged her back.

"Happy Easter, little ankle biter."

* * *

**Ahhhh sorry it's so short! But I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Happy Easter guys! Sapphire316, out.**


	6. The Little Pooka Part 1

**Finally, I think my writer's block is going away! Thank God! Ok, so this story was a request from Hamato Miwa. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Hamato Miwa: Thank you for being so patient! Sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy!**

**Shamangirl1: Glad it made you "lol"!**

**Ok, that's all the reviews, so it's time for the story!**

* * *

The night had started out normal enough. Jamie and Sophie Bennett had played out in the snow for a while, then reluctantly trudged inside at their mother's call. What was strange to Mrs. Bennett, however, was that her two children appeared very eager to get to bed. Little Sophie was bouncing in her chair and Jamie seemed unusually fidgety. She was a bit suspicious, but didn't say anything.

The two siblings, on the other hand, were ridiculously excited. That night, they were going to get a visit from a certain winter spirit, who would then take them to the North Pole for the very first time!

Jamie and Sophie were finding it very difficult to sit still. Also, it was getting harder for them to keep quiet. Once, Sophie even blurted out "Snowflake!", which was her nickname for Jack. Jamie stiffened, but thankfully, Mrs. Bennett only smiled and said "That's right sweetie, it is snowing!"

Finally, the two were allowed to go. They ran directly to their rooms to wait for Jack to arrive. He had told them that he would come at midnight, and Jamie and Sophie had agreed to meet in Jamie's room at 11:30 so they'd both be ready to go. However, it was now 11:55, and Sophie had yet to show up.

_She probably fell asleep,_ thought Jamie as he rose from his bed. He silently opened his door and tiptoed down the hall to his sister's room. He pushed open the door only to be met with practically blinding silvery light. Moonlight.

When Jamie's eyes adjusted, he saw a figure sitting on the floor. The figure was clearly not human, as it had long ears, a short fluffy tail, paws, and blonde fur all over its body. The creature was actually quite adorable. It resembled a rabbit, and while its right ear stood up straight, the left flopped down. Its little pink nose twitched, and a tuft of fur fell over one of its big green eyes. It was also the size of a small child.

Jamie stared at the rabbit, unsure of how it had gotten here. It was only when the creature giggled and whispered "Bunny! Hop hop hop!" that Jamie realized that he was looking at his little sister. The boy opened his mouth to scream, but then remembered that he was supposed to be asleep, and instead settled for a whispered "Sophie!?"

The rabbit waved her paw and smiled brightly. Jamie gaped at her in stunned silence. He must have stood there for a while, because before he knew it, there was a tapping at the window.

Not taking his eyes off his sister, Jamie walked to the window. He opened it as if he was in a trance and Jack Frost jumped in.

"Hey guys!" the winter spirit greeted them. "You two weren't in Jamie's room, so I figured I should just come..." His cerulean eyes rested on Sophie. "...here. Uh, did I come at a bad time?"

Jamie shook his head, both to clear it and answer Jack's question. "No...no this is perfect timing!" the boy exclaimed. "I need help! Sophie was turned into a rabbit and I don't know what to do!"

Before the young Guardian could answer, however, a soft voice sounded. It seemed like the voice was speaking inside their very minds. "Calm yourself, Jamie. This is my doing."

"Who just said that!?" Jamie whispered fearfully.

"The Man in the Moon..." Jack murmured.

"That is correct." the voice said.

"So...you're the on who did...that!?" Jamie exclaimed while gesturing to his sister, who giggled.

"Yes. But I assure you, it is not permanent. She will only be a Pooka for a few days." Manny told them.

"A what-a?" Jamie quietly asked Jack.

"Basically a giant bunny." Jack whispered. "But that's not really important right now."

"Boys." Manny interrupted them. "I have done this because of Bunnymund."

"Bunny?" asked Jack. "What does he have to do with-"

"Jackson please." Manny said. "Do not interrupt."

"Sorry." Jack apologized, rolling his eyes at Jamie's teasing smirk.

"As I was saying, Bunnymund is the Guardian who is the least comfortable around children. Also, as you may or may not have known, he is the last of his kind. So since he is rather close to Sophie here, I have transformed her into a Pooka in order to allow him to become better with children, and to somewhat ease the pain that comes with being the last remaining member of your species. She must stay in the Warren for a few days if she is to accomplish this task." Manny finished.

"Ok..." Jamie said slowly. "I get what you're saying about helping Bunny, but what about my mom? How will I explain Sophie disappearing to her?"

"There is no need to worry." the Man in the Moon assured him. "I have led your mother to believe that Sophie is staying at a friend's house for a few days, which is not far from the truth."

"Wait...you brainwashed my mom!?" Jamie exclaimed.

"I would prefer the term 'convinced'." Manny told him.

"Er, ok..." the boy said.

"Wait." said Jack. "Bunny's just about the grouchiest person I know. What if this doesn't work?"

"You and the other Guardians will make sure it does." Manny replied. "The four of you will watch them, possibly even help him at times. Just make him truly see what being a Guardian is all about."

"So..." Jack paused. "It's like a spy mission?"

The Man in the Moon let out an audible sigh. "Yes, Jackson. It is like a spy mission."

Jack smirked. "This is gonna be fun."

"Please, do not overdo it." Manny said.

"No promises." said Jack. "Can Jamie come too?"

"Very well. Jamie, your mother will believe that you are at a friend's house as well." Manny told him.

"Got it." said Jamie.

"Good. Now go to the North Pole and take Sophie with you. Explain what I have told you to all but Bunnymund. Simply tell him that Sophie will be staying with him for a while by my request. And Jackson, please, do not get carried away with the spy act." Manny said.

"I'll do my best." Jack told him.

"Thank you. Now, farewell." With that, the moonlight faded, and Manny's voice no longer echoed through Jack and Jamie's minds.

"Well ok." said Jack. "Let's get you two to the Pole!"

"Yes!" Jamie exclaimed, pumping his fist.

Jack picked up Sophie and put her on his back. "We're gonna have a fun time explaining this, huh Jamie?"

"It'll be interesting, that's for sure." Jamie replied. He paused, them smirked as Jack took his arm. "And...Jackson, huh?"

"Oh shut up." Jack deadpanned as he stepped over to the window, jumped up on the windowsill, and began to fly due north.

* * *

**Before you ask, no this is not it. This will be an arc, and I will do my best to update as frequently as humanly possible!**

**Anyway, I get the feeling Jack will get carried away, regardless of what he says.**

**Jack: You know me too well.**

**Yes I do.**

**Anyway, I apologize for the long wait, and I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP.**

**Reviews are like candy, and I like candy, so please review! For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	7. The Little Pooka Part 2

**Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter! **

**Moira Colleen: Yes, Manny works in strange ways, doesn't he?**

**HopeFrostRunnerDragonFire: Oh yeah, that'll be interesting. :)**

**Hamato Miwa: I'm glad you like it! My reasoning behind Sophie not being a Pooka permanently is that first, it would be pretty hard to explain all this to Mrs. Bennett, and second, I don't think Manny would take Sophie away from her family when she was still alive and well, regardless of the...interesting techniques he has in his work. Still, I hope you enjoy all the same!**

**Shamangirl1: :) Hehehe, it'll be interesting, that's for sure.**

**mintythefox: Thank you! And I'll try to get more chapters up ASAP!**

**Guest: Hehehehe yup.**

**Guest: :) Glad you like it!**

**And now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Crikey, where are they?" Bunny asked no one in particular. Jack had said he'd be back with Jamie and Sophie at 12:30. Now it was 1:00 and there was still no sign of them.

"He wouldn't have gotten lost, would he?" Tooth asked.

"No." North told her. "Jack is seasonal spirit, so they know world better than we do. He is practically living GSP."

"It's GPS, North." Bunny corrected him.

"Is what I said." Bunny rolled his eyes at North's denial. "But I admit, it is taking long time." the Russian said, stroking his beard in thought.

Sandy, in the mean time, was trying to get the others' attention. He wanted to tell them that Jack was floating just outside the window, but that it was locked so Jack couldn't get in. Sandy would have opened it, but he didn't have a key.

Outside, Jack rolled his eyes. "Seriously, am I the only one who ever pays attention to Sandy?" he wondered aloud.

"I pay attention to him." Jamie pointed out.

"Sandy!" Sophie giggled.

"I meant out of the Guardians." Jack said. "But whatever." Tired of waiting, Jack knocked on the window loudly. Thankfully, this got the other Guardians' attention, and Tooth flitted over and opened the window for him.

"Sorry about that, Jack." she said. "I think the Wind blew the window shut."

"Oh did it?" Jack asked in a slightly miffed tone. The Wind ruffled the spirit's hair playfully, circling around him. "Traitor." Jack muttered, although he didn't really mean it. He and the Wind had their jokes, and blowing windows and doors closed was one of them.

"Oi, Frostbite." said Bunny. "Where are the little ankle-biters?"

Jack grinned, although there was slight uncertainty in his eyes. "Right here." He knelt down so there was only a small distance from his back to the ground.

Jamie jumped down and couldn't help but feel elated as he looked around him. With the flying toys and huge rooms, North's workshop was certainly a sight to behold. "Whoa..." the boy murmured in awe.

North let out a laugh. "I take it you like workshop?"

As if he even had to ask.

Jamie nodded vigorously, his brown eyes shining with the very wonder that North put into the world. The Russian smiled at the boy's joy, yet he, along with Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny, could not ignore the absence of a certain giggly little girl.

"Jack, where's Sophie?" Tooth asked.

At this, Jack's smile faltered. He gained a bit more awkward expression, as if he wasn't sure if something was good or bad. "Er," he said. "I'm not sure there's an easy way to put this..."

"Don't tell me you dropped her in the Atlantic, mate, because if you did-"

"Bunny." Jack interrupted. "I would never hurt Sophie, much less drop her in an ocean. You know that."

"Well then where is she?" the rabbit questioned.

"Um...right here." Jack knelt down again to let Sophie down. The little girl-turned-Pooka hopped off his back and stood before the Guardians, giggling. Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Ok...this is awkward..."

Tooth's violet eyes widened. "Jack...is that...Sophie...?" Jack's expression was answer enough.

"Shostakovich..." North murmured.

An exclamation mark formed over Sandy's head, then gave way to a flurry of images that asked about one thousand questions, each one without an answer.

Sophie giggled. "Hi Bunny!" she greeted her favorite Guardian with an adorable smile and a wave.

It was then that Bunny promptly fainted.

* * *

**Ok, I know this is kinda short, but I wanted to get this up before I went to bed. But I promise, I'll get the next part up ASAP.**

**Once again, sorry about the wait, I've just been a bit busy with school. But soon it'll be summer so I'll have more time to write! Woo!**

**So anyway, as usual, please review, and let me know if you want a request! Sapphire316, out.**


	8. From Nightmares to Family

**Ok, sorry to kind of interrupt the flow of The Little Pooka, but I wanted to get this one up.**

**It's a loose sequel to a story that I wrote before I began this oneshot collection called Frigid Fear Revealed, and this is as if one of my other stories, Icy Memories, never happened.**

**So, let me take care of reviews real quick.**

**Moira Colleen: Oh yeah she'll definitely be a handful. And we'll be sure to keep the smelling salts on hand for Bunny.**

**Shamangirl1: Oh Sandy, you're overlooked so much. But don't worry, we luv ya Sandy lol. :)**

**Anniewaterbabyc: And down goes the bunny lol. I'll get the smelling salts, heh heh.**

**Hamato Miwa: XD Yeah it would be a pretty funny sight!**

**NightFury999: TELL ME ABOUT IT. Lol yeah, I can see them like flipping out and locking themselves in a small room for a few days once they saw what the fandom came up with.**

**Ok, that's all the reviews, so please enjoy!**

* * *

Water everywhere.

Filling his ears, nose, eyes, and mouth.

Dragging him down.

He only had one thought.

Get me out of here.

He couldn't see.

But then he heard a voice.

It was faint, but it was still there.

"...os...ite..."

That voice sounded familiar.

"F...os...b...te"

He could have sworn he heard it before.

"Frostbite!"

Jack's eyes flew open. He was met with the sight of a six foot one rabbit armed with boomerangs and egg bombs standing over him. "Wha..." was all the boy could say. Looking around, he saw that he was at the North Pole, lying down on a couch. But how had he gotten there? Wait, he remembered. Jack had just barely escaped from Phil, who was angry at the winter spirit for freezing the floor of the workshop. He had gotten tired afterwards, so he decided to sleep for a little while. But then he had that nightmare...

"Oi, Frostbite!" Bunny's voice snapped Jack out of his thoughts. "What's wrong? I walk in here only to find ya tossin' and turnin' on the couch. Are ya ok?"

"Why do you care?" asked Jack skeptically. The rabbit had never showed any interest in the boy's well being before.

"You say that like I'm made of stone." said Bunny. "Look mate, I just wanna know what's wrong."

"Um..." Jack hesitated. If he said he had a nightmare, Bunny would either laugh at him for being so childish, tell him to stop complaining, or ask what it was about. "Nothing." the boy finally said, not particularly liking any of these options.

Bunny raised an eyebrow. "You know Frostbite, you're not very good at hiding your feelings. I can tell there's something wrong."

Jack sighed. It was true, he wasn't good at hiding things. That was why he usually put his hood up when he was upset. It hid his face. But now, his hood was down and his eyes were opened books just waiting to be read. "Fine. I...kinda had a nightmare." he said, not meeting Bunny's eyes.

"Well, there wasn't any Nightmare sand above your head, so it wasn't Pitch..." Bunny murmured, half to himself. "Guess it was just a natural nightmare. So mate," Here it comes. "What was it about?"

"Ugh, I knew you would say that." Jack muttered somewhat bitterly. "I don't wanna talk about it." He pulled his hood over his eyes and looked down.

Bunny rolled his eyes slightly and sighed. "Well if you're not gonna tell me, then tell them."

"What?" Jack asked confusedly, looking up. North, Tooth, and Sandy had entered the room, presumably having heard the earlier conversation. "Oh come on." Jack whispered, annoyed by the fact that there was now no escape from the question.

"Come on Jack, it'll make you feel better if you talk about it." Tooth urged, using the very same line and tone of voice every parent used when their son or daughter woke up from a bad dream.

"Tooth is right." North agreed. "Why don't you tell us?"

Sandy nodded and mimed speaking, then pointed to himself and the other Guardians.

"Alright alright, fine." said Jack, taking off his hood. "I dreamed...well I dreamed that I was drowning." He looked up at their faces. Sandy appeared concerned, Tooth looked like a mother ready to comfort a child, North was stroking his beard in thought, and Bunny wore a neutral expression.

"Jack, it seems you are more afraid of water than you care to let on." North observed. Jack winced. He really was terrible at hiding his emotions. "Tell us, why and how exactly did you gain this fear?"

Now the winter spirit was thoroughly uncomfortable. His death wasn't something he particularly enjoyed discussing. That, and he was worried. He knew for a fact that none of the other Guardians had died, and he was worried that when he told him, they would be horrified and treat him as an outcast, a freak. Sure, it wasn't the most likely story, but neither was drowning in a frozen lake and being reborn as the spirit of winter the same night.

"Jack?" Tooth asked. "Please tell us. Maybe we'd be able to help you get over your fear if you tell us how it began."

Jack frowned. She had a point, but he was still reluctant. Then he sighed. Might as well tell them the truth. They would have found out at some point anyway, and better them hear it from Jack himself than someone else. "Ok. I'll tell you. Um, once upon a time-"

"Oh my God." Bunny muttered, interrupting the boy. Sandy held a finger to his lips, shushing the rabbit, then gestured at Jack to continue.

"Thank you Sandy. Anyway, once upon a time, there was a boy. He lived with his parents and younger sister in colonial Pennsylvania. One day, the boy took his sister to a frozen lake so they could ice skate. It was towards the end of winter and was getting warmer, but the ice was still thick enough to skate on. Or so they thought." Jack paused here to look at the Guardians' faces. They were all intrigued, although clearly not sure where this was going.

"Everything started out ok." he began again. "But the girl ended up stuck on thin ice, while her brother was at the edge. She was terrified, but he kept her calm by reassuring her that it would be alright. He told her that the would have a little fun instead, and suggested that they played hopscotch. It was as easy as one, two, three. There. He was safe. But he wouldn't even think of leaving without his sister. So he grabbed a curved stick and pulled her to safety with it. But the momentum made him stumble forward a little. Before they knew it, there was a crack, and the boy had fallen in." Jack stopped again, this time to swallow the lump in his throat. Coming up soon was the big reveal.

"Considering the temperature of the water, the element of surprise, and the fact that he couldn't really swim, the boy drowned. The last thing he heard was his sister calling out to him. But that night, his senses returned. But he couldn't remember a thing. All that he knew was that it was dark, and it was cold, and he was scared. But then he saw the moon. It was so big, and so bright, it just seemed to chase the darkness away. The moon spoke to him that night, but it only told him one thing." Jack took a deep breath, getting ready to say the words the entire story was leading up to. "'Your name, is Jack Frost.'"

The other Guardians stared at him. Their newest member had seriously...drowned? None of them had been expecting that, but it did explain the fear of water. Still, it didn't seem likely.

"I know what you're thinking." Jack said dryly. "You're thinking 'what, he drowned? That's crazy, it's impossible!' Well, let me tell you this, it may be crazy, but it's definitely possible."

"Jack..." Tooth began. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

The boy just shrugged. "I...I guess I didn't really feel comfortable telling you before. Not that I really liked telling you now."

"Mate, you're acting like this is nothing, like it's not a big deal." said Bunny.

"Because it's not!" Jack exclaimed. "Ok, so I died, that's pretty nuts, but it happened three hundred years ago! It doesn't matter anymore."

"That's not the message you were sending a few minutes ago, Frostbite." Bunny pointed out.

"Well it's my death, of course I'm not gonna like talking about it!" Jack retorted. "But it's fine now, it's over and done, it's all good." He seemed to be trying to convince them to drop it, but it clearly wasn't working.

"Jack, death is nothing small." North told him.

"I know that, but it's fine, ok? Just let it go."

The other Guardians were quiet for so long that Jack got tired of waiting for one of them to speak and looked up. They seemed to be thinking, possibly having an unspoken conversation through their eyes.

"Alright." North finally said. "We will drop it for now, but just know that if there's ever a problem, you can come talk to us."

"And if you want to be alone for a bit, go ahead. Just know that we're here." Tooth added.

Sandy smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Even Bunny gave a small nod in agreement.

"We are family, Jack." said North. "You are not alone anymore."

Now it was Jack's turn to be silent. A family. The others really thought of them as a family already? By force of habit, Jack's hand almost went up to his hood. But he stopped himself. There was no need to replace the hood. He didn't have to hide. A slight smile appeared on the winter spirit's face as he looked up at them with his cerulean eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**Ah, family. You can't live with them, you can't live without them.**

**Oh and by the way, Jack's officially my new assistant now! I pay him and everything.**

**Jack: But you don't-**

**I pay you by not killing you off, now shush. Anyway, if you have something to tell me, let me know, and please review! For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	9. Beach Day

***Turns back time to a week ago***

**SCHOOL'S OUT, SCREAM AND SHOUT!**

***Returns time to normal***

**I don't know about you guys, but for me, SCHOOL'S OUT! YEAH! *Jumps out window and starts running around neighborhood***

**Jack: ...ok since she's going insane, I guess I'll have to open this chapter. This one's basically a tribute to summertime. I mean, personally I never liked summer all that much, but Sapphire apparently does. Oh, and this is also as if the previous one didn't happen yet, because it references something from that chapter. So since Sapphire's not here at the moment, I'll respond to your reviews!**

**Moira Colleen: *nods* Tell me about it.**

**Anniewaterbabyc: Gotta love the feels!**

**Hamato Miwa: Glad you like it!**

**Jack: So, without further ado, on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Who's brilliant idea was it to take the spirit of winter to the beach on the hottest day of the year?" Jack muttered as he leaned against the umbrella pole. Normally, the teen was rather energetic, but even he was finding it difficult to enjoy himself in this extreme heat.

However, it was a different story for the other four Guardians. They were actually having a good time on this abandoned beach. Sandy was, quite literally, in his own element, and he spent his time building a rather impressive sandcastle. Tooth and Bunny were playing a heated game of beach volleyball, in which Tooth was very clearly dominating. North was sunbathing, which made for a rather terrifying sight. And of course, Jack was sitting in the shade of their umbrella, using his own ice to try to keep himself cool.

Sandy was the first to notice that their youngest member wasn't having much fun. The little golden man stepped over to Jack, forming a dreamsand question mark over his head.

Jack shrugged. "I'm fine." he said. "It's just a little hot, that's all."

Sandy rolled his eyes. Jack always insisted he was alright, even if he wasn't.

Suddenly, there was a shout of "OW!" and a gray object skidded to a halt in the sand in front of them.

"Ugh..." Bunny groaned, pulling the volleyball of his face and throwing it. Tooth's victorious shout could be heard in the distance. "The sheila's good at volleyball, I'll give her that." the rabbit said.

Jack gave a smirk. "Aw, is volleyball too much for the widdle kangaroo?"

Bunny scowled, sat up, and brushed the sand off him. "Shut up, Frostbite." Then, he seemed to realize that Jack had been sitting in the shade the entire time. "Oi, are you ok, mate?" he asked. "I thought ya liked the beach 'cause ya find freezing the waves to be fun."

"I do," Jack said. "But not when it's twenty million degrees out. That gets a little uncomfortable."

"Well that's 'cause you're fifty miles away from the water." Bunny pointed out, mirroring Jack's exaggeration. "It's cooler down there, ya know."

Sandy nodded, forming a golden arrow above his head. That arrow pointed down to the shoreline.

"Er, no thanks." Jack told them. "I'm good here in the shade." The boy didn't want to admit that ever since watching his memories, he had been extremely uncomfortable around deep water. Oh who was he kidding? He was downright afraid of it. But there was no way he'd say it out loud. After all, that would mean explaining his past, and he couldn't just say, "Oh hey, I died in a later, so now I don't like water." No, it would be much more complicated than that.

Bunny studied the boy in front of him for a full minute before saying, "Well mate, it's a good thing you're light."

Jack frowned. "Why's that?"

"Because that means I can do this." Before Jack could react, Bunny scooped him up and slung him over one shoulder, then began walking in the direction of the shore. Sandy silently laughed, Tooth followed Bunny, and North continued to sleep in the sun.

"Hey!" the winter spirit exclaimed indignantly. "Put me down! Bunny!"

Bunny paid no mind to Jack's protests, and instead said, "Hold your breath, Frostbite."

Jack's eyes widened slightly. "Bunny don-"

Before Jack could even finish his sentence, Bunny tossed him into the ocean.

Luckily, the teen had just enough time to take in as much air as he could before going under. Memories of the past threatened to come flooding back, but Jack pushed them away and reminded himself that he was only in around two feet of water. Quickly finding the surface, Jack stood up and wiped the water from his eyes.

"How'd that ocean feel, Frostbite?" Bunny asked, a cocky smirk on his furry face.

"Great." said Jack, not wanting to make the rabbit feel guilty that he had unknowingly thrown him into one of his fears.

"I'll betcha that's better than sitting on the hot sand, eh mate?"

Jack nodded, although he strongly disagreed with that statement. However, he had to admit that the heat bothered him less now that the water had cooled him off.

"Now, ya gonna actually enjoy yourself instead of moping around in the shade?" Bunny asked.

Jack smirked. "Yep. And I'm gonna start by repaying your favor!" The icy teen directed a strong gust of wind at Bunny's back, knocking the rabbit into the cold water.

"I'll get you for that, Frostbite!" Bunny yelled once he had resurfaced. Although he appeared angry, he was laughing on the inside.

After Jack perked up, the day got about 40% more fun. After all, that was his job. Jack and Sandy joined the volleyball game, and Tooth and Jack utterly destroyed Sandy and Bunny. Or rather, they destroyed Bunny. Despite his small size, Sandy was actually able to hold his own against Tooth's killer serves.

Interestingly enough, North stayed asleep throughout the entire time despite Bunny's shouts of frustration and Jack and Tooth's cheers. He was probably used to sleeping through loud noises considering he lived at the North Pole with all the elves and yetis.

Although North was asleep, Jack and Sandy found a way to get him in on the fun. However, neither of them seemed to know anything when North awoke and asked why he was wearing a coconut bra.

* * *

**Jack: :) And he never did find out. Anyway, since Sapphire's still running around like an idiot, I'll end the chapter. Please review and let Sapphire know if you have a request. Oh, and The Little Pooka arc will be back up and running very soon. Hope you all enjoyed! Jack Frost, out.**


	10. Can You See Me?

**GAHHHHHH WOOOOO OHHHH YEAHHHH *runs around house like a maniac***

**Jack: ...she's still crazy. This time because she's going to Florida extremely soon. That might mean she won't update for a while, but she will if she can. So anyway, since Sapphire's doing...that...I'll answer to your reviews!**

**Seryyth: *smiles* I'll run that one by Saph. I'm sure she'll agree.**

**Hamato Miwa: Sapphire thanks you! Oh, and she wants me to let you know that The Little Pooka WILL be updated next, she just wanted to get this up.**

**PippaFrost: Haha I know right!**

**PippaFrost: ;) Sapphire thanks you!**

**Anniewaterbabyc: Heh heh, you're welcome. He never did catch us!**

**TugLover98: Well, here's an update Saph will update next when she can!**

**Jack: Well, that's it, so here's the chapter!**

* * *

A young girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes sat beside a frozen lake. She held a small blue flower in one hand, and was wiping the tears from her face with the other. Her dress was a grim shade of black. The girl was mourning.

This lake, she hated it. Its frigid waters had taken her brother from her. It had drained his life and stolen his laughter. Now he was gone. The girl touched the icy surface gently, ignoring the cold. She missed her brother with all of her heart. She needed some way to let her emotions out, but she had no more tears to cry. So instead, she softly sang.

"I wonder where you are, hope it's not too far, when will we meet? The smile on your face, just like the old days, your beautiful heartbeat."

His heart no longer beat. The girl's brother was now lying dead, somewhere under the surface of the lake.

"You gave me a good start, you gave me your heart, I'll never lose that part. I think you hear me, I think you're right here, that's why I have no fear."

Although she knew he was gone, something told her that he could hear her song from wherever he was. As long as she felt his spirit, she wouldn't be afraid.

"I wish you could see that, I'm ok. Your words they took me far. I wish you could see that, I'm ok. That I am moving on."

As much as she hated it, the girl knew she couldn't dwell on the past. She had to admit that her brother wasn't coming back.

"Can you see me? Can you see me?"

She was sure he could see her. She just had this feeling he was there.

"I still remember, sat on your shoulders, I was too tired to walk. Laughing together, spring Sunday weather, ice cream and just small talk."

Sometimes, the two of them would just sit and talk about the dumbest things. Things like the latest prank he had played, or the way he made an adult look like an idiot.

"I wish you could see that, I'm ok. Your words they took me far. I wish you could see that, I'm ok, that I am moving on. Can you see me? Can you see me?"

The girl's voice cracked as a single tear rolled down her face. This tear surprised her. She didn't think she could cry anymore. Her brown eyes squeezed shut tight as she bit back an anguished sob.

Finally, her eyes opened and, her voice softer than ever, she continued to sing.

"I wish I could see that, you're ok. Waiting there for me."

Was her brother waiting for her, wherever he might be? Did he want her to join him? Why couldn't they be together again?

"I wish I could see that, you're ok..."

With a suddenly burst of energy, the girl's voice grew stronger.

"Please just let me know!"

Her song had turned into a desperate cry for her lost sibling. She practically screamed at the heavens, begging for her brother to return. Or at least, give her a sign that he was there.

"I wish I could see that, you're ok! Smiling back at me! I wish I could see that, you're still here! Watching over me!"

The girl's now strong voice grew frantic as her hands rested on the ice. Her fingernails dug into the cold substance as she cried out.

"Can you see me!? Can you see me!? Can you see me!?"

However, the energy gave out, and she was no longer able to scream. She fell back, sitting on her heels as she bowed her head. Her voice came out softer and shakier than before.

"Can you see, me...Can you see, me..."

She sighed and closed her eyes once again. She let the tears she didn't know she was holding back flow forth. The girl's shoulders shook as she sobbed. Her brother was dead. No one could change that. Ever.

Because she truly believed he was gone, when the boy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, all she felt was the wind.

* * *

**Jack: ...I...um...these aren't tears...in my eyes right now...nope...er, Sapphire wants me to tell you to please review and she'll update when she can. Jack Frost, out.**


	11. The Little Pooka Part 3

**Um...heyyyy guys. Ok yeah, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated for so long. I was occupied with Animal I Have Become, and then life and school happened and I couldn't find time to write this. Anyway, let's take care of reviews, shall we?**

**TugLover98) Jack: I would, I really would.**

***hugs Jack* We know you would, Jackie Boy!**

**Jack: DON'T start with that here.**

**Too bad!**

**Hamato Miwa) Oh my God, thanks for being so patient, and sorry I didn't update sooner.**

**Jack: *smiles slightly* Thanks, by the way.**

**Anniewaterbabyc) Mwahahaha! You will be forced to feel things! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Jack: *scoots away from me***

**Okay, now that that's out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Bunny slowly opened his eyes and was met with the sight of the other four Guardians and Jamie standing over him, peering at his face.

"Wakey wakey!" Jack greeted in a slightly teasing tone.

"Unghhh..." the Pooka groaned, rubbing his head. "What happened...?"

"Oh nothing much, you just passed out when you saw that Sophie had been turned into a little mini Pooka." the winter spirit replied casually.

"I passed out when I saw that-WHAT!?" Bunny suddenly exclaimed, jumping up. He looked wildly around, his green eyes resting on Sophie, who wave at him happily. The Guardian of Hope's vision began to blur slightly, and he swayed back and forth.

"Don't faint again!" Tooth exclaimed, holding him upright.

Bunny shook his head vigorously to clear it. "H-How the bloody heck did this even happen!?" he shouted.

"Oh, the Moon did this." Jack explained. "Something about her staying with you by his request, or something like that."

"Well did he say anything about why he did this!?" Bunny demanded to know.

"Nope." the winter spirit lied smoothly. "Not a thing. Listen, all I know is, she's supposed to stay in the Warren with you for a few days until she turns back to normal. Think you can live with that?"

But the Pooka wasn't listening anymore. He was instead pacing back and forth across the room, ears twitching. "Crikey what am I gonna do?" he kept murmuring over and over again to himself.

North rolled his eyes. "Bunny, calm down." he said. "I think is great idea!"

"Yeah!" Tooth agreed. "I mean, you already love Sophie, so what difference would it make taking care of her as a Pooka?"

Sandy made an image of a moon above his head and gave a thumbs up, as if to say "Right, the Moon knows what he's doing."

"It's kinda weird seeing my sister as a rabbit, but she practically worships you, so I'm sure she'll be happy living with you for a while." Jamie told the anxious Guardian.

"We all think you should go through with it, Bunny." Jack added. "Come on, how can you say no to that little face?" The boy gestured to Sophie, who had such a hopeful look on her features that Bunny soon found himself taking the girl-turned-Pooka through a tunnel that led directly to the Warren. When they had gone, Jack and Jamie turned to the others.

"Alright agents!" Jack declared. "I am about to tell you the true reason all of this is happening! The truth is that the Moon wants Bunny to become better with kids, and to help ease the pain that comes with being the last of his kind! In addition, he wants us to keep an eye on them as they bond! Jamie and I are your leaders for this top secret mission, so you take orders from us and only us!"

"Right!" Jamie agreed, a smile already forming on his face.

"Shostakovich..." North murmured, rolling his eyes.

"Something tells me this isn't going to end well." Tooth sighed as Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Now!" Jack snapped, bringing the other Guardians back to attention. "I will now assign your posts! North, I've seen you try to sneak around before, so you'll stay here with the radio we'll be using to contact each other. Tooth, you'll fly above the Warren, and Sandy'll take the south end of it. Jamie will watch the east, and I'll cover north and west. We have to keep them in sight at all costs, otherwise we fail this mission!"

Tooth sighed. "Jack is all this really necce-"

"-ssary?" Jack finished with a raised eyebrow. "Why yes, yes it is. Anyway, are we all clear?"

"Sir yes sir!" Jamie exclaimed with a laugh.

The three other Guardians in the room glanced at each other, then sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Good." Jack said, grinning. "Now, we're gonna need a radio, headsets, and some awesome spy suits."

* * *

"Alright, is everyone in position?" Jack whispered into his headset from behind a bush in the Warren.

"Ready!" replied Jamie from behind a tree.

"Ready." Tooth echoed from overhead.

"Ready." confirmed North from back at the Pole.

Sandy snapped his fingers twice in front of his headset's microphone, which was the predetermined signal for 'ready'.

"Good." Jack said. "Now, remember what I said. Don't let Bunny and Sophie out of your sight, guys! And more importantly, don't let them see you! Tooth, do you have a visual?"

"Affirmative." she replied. "Jamie, they're headed your way, be careful!"

"Got it!" Jamie responded, and peered out from behind the tree. Sure enough, the two Pookas walked over to the eastern section of the Warren, where Jamie was keeping watch.

Bunny sighed deeply as Sophie hugged a group of eggs that she found walking about. "What am I gonna do with ya, little ankle-biter?"

Sophie giggled and handed him one of the eggs, causing the older Pooka to smile. "Ah, why do ya have ta be so adorable?"

"Yeah, why? She could get away with murder." Jamie muttered.

"Jamie focus." Jack reminded him.

"Right, sorry." the boy said, nodding although Jack couldn't see him.

"Hop hop hop!" Sophie exclaimed happily, jumping around. This action caused Bunny to laugh.

"Same old Sophie, I guess." he said to himself. "But you're a Pooka now..." The Easter Bunny found himself looking up at the Moon, a questioning expression on his face. "Why'd ya do this? Do ya just want me ta hurt more? Is that what you're tryin' ta do?"

But of course, as per usual when the Moon had a plan, he was perfectly silent. Bunny huffed in irritation. "Now I'm startin' ta understand why Frostbite hated ya for so long." he muttered bitterly.

"Aw, you two can relate!" Jamie said with a smile.

"That's enough, Jamie." Jack responded. He said it in such a way that the listeners could practically hear him rolling his eyes, and they couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't you chuckle at me." Jack playfully scolded them. "Back to work, all of you." They laughed one more time and returned to watching their posts.

Bunny, meanwhile, was talking to Sophie again. "Well ankle-biter, time ta teach ya how ta be a Pooka. Come with me, Sophie." He picked her up and began waliking north, to where the network of tunnels where he specifically lived were, and where Jack was lying in wait.

"Jack, he's headed north towards you!" Tooth informed him, flitting high above the moving Pookas.

"Got it." Jack confirmed that he understood. "I'm ready for them."

* * *

**Well guys, that's all for now! Sheesh, glad I finally got to writing this! Anyway, see you all next chapter! Please review! Sapphire316, out.**


	12. The Little Pooka Part 4

**Hey everybody, I'm back with the next chapter of The Little Pooka!**

**TugLover98) Ha! I know, right?**

**Jack: Of course it's fun! And of course you're not supposed to do it!**

**Heh, Jackie Boy here's a special case. I'll make sure he doesn't get himself killed again!**

**farglewiggens) Thank you!**

**Nikki Pond) Heh, I'm impressed too. :P I finally got around to writing more!**

**Jack: *ruffles my hair* Yeah, we've got a little overachiever here, don't we?**

***hisses like a vampire***

**Jack: ...*backs away***

**Shamangirl1) Yeah, that'll be a good time! :D**

**Jack: It always is!**

**Anniewaterbabyc) Why do I do this? Oh, it's because I love torturing any character in movies/books/TV shows/video games that I ever liked! :D**

**Jack: I'm a victim of that.**

**Yes you are! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Bunny couldn't help but smile as he watched little Sophie hop along beside him, getting excited at literally everything she came across. She really was adorable, and the older rabbit was starting to think that maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing. However, he frowned when he remembered that Jack had said Sophie would revert back to her regular form in a matter of days. Judging on how the Moon's magic worked with transformation in cases Bunny had heard about, he figured that, counting today, he had only three days with the ankle-biter before she had to go home. So he decided that he was just going to have to enjoy it while it lasted. Of course, he couldn't let the others know. They'd think he had gone as soft as the fur on the tips of his ears.

However, unbeknownst to him, this was not to be. Even now, a certain winter spirit clothed in spy gear was hiding, his back against the tree just to the left of the two Pookas. Holding his staff in his mouth, Jack scurried up the tree and perched on one of the thinner branches towards the top. He knew he could've just flown, but he figured it would take away from the spy mission feel of it all. The branch bent slightly as the boy walked across it, but because he was so light, it didn't snap. Using this to his advantage, the winter boy leaped from tree to tree, all but invisible as he jumped, however painful that particular wording was.

Bunny's ear twitched as he picked up a slight rustle in the trees. He looked up, but saw nothing but the bright green leaves of the eternally springtime trees. Bunny shook his head and decided that it was probably just the wind in the branches. He didn't seem to make the connection between the Wind and the Spirit of Winter that was hiding behind the trunk, hoping to the Moon that Bunny wouldn't look for him.

Thankfully, the two Pookas moved on, and Jack let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. The very small part of him that was composed of pure common sense was freaking out, screaming at his body to get the heck out of there and just leave Bunny alone. But the part that made up most of him, the mischievous side that laughed in the face of a good adventure, caused him to smirk and leap to the next tree with no hesitation. "Mission was almost compromised. Don't respond, but I'm still going in." he whispered into his headset, continuing on.

"Alright, ya little ankle-biter." Bunny was saying to the girl-turned-Pooka as Jack approached. "First rule of the Warren: Never, I mean NEVER, let Frostbite in here, ya got that?"

"No Snowflake!" Sophie replied obediently. "Snowflake is a bad boy!"

Bunny chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm. "That's right, Sophie, and never forget that."

Jack rolled his eyes from his hiding spot. "Thanks for filling that kid's head with lies." he muttered to himself.

"Are they really lies, Jack?" Tooth asked him, trying not to laugh on the other end of the radio line.

"I'm not gonna ask how you heard what he said, I'm just gonna ignore your comment." Jack deadpanned to the fairy, who giggled.

"Second rule." Bunny said. "Don't go swimmin' in the dye river. In some places, the current is pretty strong, not ta mention the fact that it's ridiculously hard ta wash dye outta light hair like yours."

"And mine." Jack added quietly.

"Hey, Mr. Rainbow Hair," Jamie laughed. "Stop whining, I'm trying to hear what they're saying!"

"Traitor." Jack muttered, but he closed his mouth afterwards.

"And finally, no breakin' any eggs!" Bunny finished. "Now that, is one thing I won't stand for, not even comin' from ya, ankle-biter."

"Okay!" Sophie exclaimed happily. As if to prove her point, she picked up a colored egg in her little paws and hugged it gently.

The Guardian of Hope smiled warmly. Unable to resist it any longer, he carefully picked her up and nuzzled her head, which had once been a common act among Pookas. It was, in short, the Pookan equivalent to human hugging. It was a way frequently used to convey love between family members, and it had been an extremely long time since E. Aster Bunnymund had ever done it, let along felt he had a reason to.

"What is going on?" North asked from back at the Pole. "Things have gone silent, what is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong North." said Tooth with a smile. Having been flying over the scene, she saw the entire thing as it played out. "Bunny's nuzzling Sophie. It's a way that Pooka families used to show their love for each other."

"So...he's Daddy Bunny now?" Jamie asked slowly.

"I think it's more like being a brother, Jamie." Jack said, giving a genuine smile instead of his usual smirk.

"Then does that make him my brother too?" the Bennett boy questioned the winter spirit.

"I guess it does." Jack replied. "In a metaphorical sense, though."

"...wow this is a weird family." Jamie said in a tone that clearly showed that his mind had just been blown.

Jack laughed, although quietly, so the two Pookas wouldn't hear him. "That it is, Jamie. That it is." he said.

After about a minute longer, Bunny pulled his head away. Sophie was looking at him with wide happy eyes. She couldn't have understood exactly what had just happened, but with her newly gained Pooka instincts, she sensed that it was important, and most of all, that it was a very good thing.

The Guardian of Hope smiled. "Alright ya ankle-biter," he began. "Time ta get ya a place to stay, and ta teach ya a bit more about bein' a Pooka." With that, he set her down on the ground and held her hand, leading her into the network of tunnels where he lived.

"Agents, we have a slight problem." Jack murmured. "They went into the tunnels, what should I do?"

"Follow them!" was Jamie's instant excited response.

"Absolutely not!" Tooth exclaimed. "The Man in the Moon specifically told you not to get caught, and you're practically inviting Bunny to find you!"

The shimmering sound of sand that came through suggested that Sandy felt the same way. The little man did love his share of adventure and pranks, but even he knew a line had to be drawn somewhere.

"Jack, is your call." North said, not wanting to get involved in this argument.

After a split second of thought, a smirk flashed across Jack's pale face.

"I'm going in."

* * *

**Oh Jackie Boy, always wanting to break rules.**

**Jack: *shrugs* What can I say? Rules are made to be broken!**

**Exactly! Anyway, see you next chapter! Til then, Sapphire316, out.**


	13. The 'Best Man' for the Job

**We interrupt this broadcast of The Little Pooka to bring you a chapter of my own ideas! Alright, so this chapter was written in honor of my aunt, who's getting married this weekend! I'm a junior bridesmaid, and I thought, why not put a ROTG character in a somewhat similar position as me? Welp, let's take care of reviews!**

**Shamangirl1) So do I! Bunny would skin him alive if he caught him! I mean, I'm pretty sure Jackie Boy here has gotten banned from the Warren in the past.**

**Jack: I have. 257 times, actually!**

**Hamato Miwa) I'm glad you love it! I made it so Sophie would get changed back for reasons you'll see later on. It wasn't without purpose, trust me. ;)**

**Jack: Wow, I'm surprised you kept the secret instead of just blurting it out.**

**You underestimate me, my dear Jackson.**

**Jack: ...no.**

**TugLover98) Jack: Aw come on, have a little faith!**

**To be honest, I have very little faith in you too, Jack.**

**Jack: Oh great, now you're gonna _make _me get caught!**

**Eh, I'm an author. Anything can happen! Oh, and you're wondering how I keep this guy in line, huh? Welllllll...**

**Jack: NOT THE WHIP AGAIN! *flies away***

**...I don't even use a whip. Oh well, I guess it's just what he tells himself to make the truth easier to withstand. **

**ANYwho, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Jack wasn't exactly sure how or why it happened. All he knew was that 32-year-old Jamie was now standing in front of him, babbling excitedly, and had been doing so for the past fifteen minutes.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Jack interrupted, holding up his hands. "Slow down Jamie, use your words!"

Jamie took a deep breath to calm himself down before continuing, a wide grin on his face. "Jack, I have some good news." he said.

"Well?" Jack asked. "Come on, don't leave me hanging over here, what is it?"

"Pippa and I are getting married!" Jamie blurted happily.

The winter spirit gasped, smiling. "No way, Jamie that's great!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks! But that's not all I wanted to tell you, Jack." Jamie added.

"What else is there to say?" Jack asked, tilting his head.

"Well..." the young man paused before continuing. "Jack, could you be my best man?"

The Guardian of Fun raised both eyebrows. "Me?" he asked, surprised. "But no one would see me."

"I know, but Pippa and I would, and that's all that matters to me." Jamie replied. He sighed. "I understand if you don't want to do it, though. I just...well, I thought you'd be the 'best man' for the job...God, that was awful. I mean, I get that you have a job to do, and it's probably not worth it to interrupt all that for one-"

"Jamie." Jack interrupted, cutting the man's ramblings short. He grinned. "You had me at the pun."

Jamie smiled gratefully. "Thanks." he said weakly.

* * *

Three months, two weeks, and five days later, Jack and Jamie stood by the altar, waiting for the ceremony to begin so Pippa could walk down the aisle.

"You nervous?" Jack asked, noticing Jamie was shaking like a leaf in a windstorm.

"F-Fine." Jamie stammered quietly, as not everyone could see Jack and he didn't want people thinking him crazy on his wedding day. "J-Just scared out of my mind, that's all. What if something goes wrong? W-What if I screw something up?"

Jack laughed lightly. "Come on, you'll be fine!" he encouraged. "How hard could it really be?"

"When's the last time you got married?" Jamie asked skeptically.

"This isn't about me." Jack deadpanned. "This, sir, is about you." He poked Jamie in the chest to emphasize his point. "Now listen, you're not gonna mess anything up, I'm sure of it. And I'll be right behind you the entire time, okay?"

Jamie took a deep breath. "Okay." he agreed.

"Good." Jack told him. "Oh, and don't look now, but the wedding's starting."

"W-What!?" Jamie exclaimed quietly as the music began to play.

Jack placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Courage, my friend. Don't let them see you're afraid." he said in an overdramatic tone. Then he laughed. "Good luck!" With that, the winter spirit quickly resumed his position behind the nervous groom.

Before Jamie could say another word, the doors swung open to reveal Pippa standing there. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, and the long white gown and shimmering veil only made her look even more amazing.

"Wow..." Jamie breathed as he watched her walk towards him. Jack chuckled at his best friend's awe, pale hands folded respectfully behind him.

Pippa and Jamie beamed at each other, unable to keep the excited expressions off of their faces. Jamie felt all of his worry fall away. Now he knew he could do this. They could do this. Together.

The usual wedding speech was long, but soon Jamie and Pippa were exchanging rings and vows. Then, finally...

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.."

Applause echoed through the room as Jamie and Pippa kissed, pulled away, laughed, and hugged. On the outside, Jack smiled and congratulated the pair, but on the inside, it was an extremely bittersweet moment. Yes, he was happy for them, but at that moment more than any other, he couldn't help but realize that the two kids that helped to defeat the Boogeyman were now grown up.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur, with all the dancing, gifts, and well wishes. Finally, when the sky was getting dark, Jack got a chance to talk to Jamie alone, as Pippa was speaking with her new sister and mother-in-law.

"Hey." Jack greeted Jamie, coming up behind him.

"Oh, hey!" Jamie said, turning around with a breathless smile.

"Having fun?" the winter spirit asked, grinning.

"It's still a little stressful." Jamie admitted. "But it's better than the anticipation was."

Jack chuckled, patting his friend on the back. "I'm sure it is." They stood in silence for a moment before the young Guardian spoke again. "Um, I'm gonna have to go in a bit. You know, spreading winter and all."

"Oh, right, right." Jamie said, nodding. Then he frowned. "Is this...awkward for you? You seem a little out of it."

"What? No, no, I'm fine." Jack assured him. "I'm really happy for you guys, it's just that it's kinda weird seeing you all grown up like this. It seems like just a few days ago you were a kid having a snowball fight with me and the others."

"Whoa whoa whoa, who said I was gonna stop that?" Jamie asked with a smile. "Just because I'm married now doesn't mean I've forgotten how to have fun. I'll have a snowball fight any day, no matter how childish I might look."

Jack smiled. "Thanks Jamie." he said. "I shouldn't have doubted you."

Suddenly, the Wind ruffled Jack's hair, letting him know that he was needed elsewhere for a snow day. Jack smiled at Jamie with a touch of regret on his face. "Sorry Jamie, I have to go."

"I'll see you later, then." Jamie told him.

Jack nodded. "Bye." he said. With that, he was gone, into the cool night sky.

"Oh, Jamie, there you are!" Jamie's mother called to him. "I'm so happy for you! It's a shame your best man couldn't be here, though."

"Oh don't worry." Jamie said with a glance at the sky. He smiled when he saw the first signs of a light snowfall in the sky. "He was here in spirit."

* * *

**And there you have it! Now, the next chapter will be The Little Pooka Part 5! Til then, Sapphire316, out.**


	14. Chill

**Sup guys, I'm back! **

**Jack: Didn't you say the next chapter would be The Little Pooka Part 5?**

**Sigh, I know, I know, but I already started writing that on my iPad's note section and I don't have that right now and then I got inspiration so here I am. Anyway, reviews!**

**AriArlene) Thank you so much! **

**JadeRoseStar) Er, well I can't really say I know what that is. Plus, I kind of already had something planned for Halloween. Sorry about that.**

**TugLover98) Well, actually, by "bittersweet moment" I meant more like Jack was happy for them, but was kind of upset that they had grown up and might not believe in him and the other Guardians much longer. And personally I kind of see Tooth as more of a motherly figure than a love interest, heh. Thanks for reviewing though!**

**BeliveInYourDreams) ...**

**Jack: 0_0**

**Um...thanks for sharing.**

**Jack: Interesting...**

**In all seriousness though, I'm glad you thought it was worth it! Welp, on to the chapter!**

* * *

We all have those days, do we not? Those days when we just want to be alone, whether it's for a reason or not.

For Jack, this was one of those days.

He had a reason though. He had been fighting with the Guardians, the spirits he had accepted as his family, albeit slightly reluctantly. This wasn't an unusual thing, as he was always doing something or other that caused one of them to tell them off, but this time...it went too far.

Evidently, it was a very busy time of the year. It was winter, almost Christmas, and the nights were getting longer. Easter was coming fairly early this year, and, for some reason, more children than ever were losing teeth.

Now, being the Spirit of Winter and the Guardian of Fun, Jack was working overtime as well. But he was able to find a free day to fly off and see how the others were doing.

It didn't go well.

First, a stressed North kicked him out of the Pole, accusing him of breathing now his neck when the boy had only just walked in. Next, an overworked Tooth threw him out of her palace, saying that he'd only distract the mini fairies from their work. Even Sandy was too busy to talk, waving the younger Guardian off without turning.

And then there was Bunny.

Just Jack's presence in the Warren caused the Pooka to start an argument that escalated rapidly. It ended with this.

"At least I'm not some fluffy kangaroo trying to bribe kids with colored eggs!"

"At least I'm still _alive_!"

This had instantly stunned Jack into silence, and he had fled the Warren without another word. Now, here he was, in the most desolate Arctic area he could find, trying to calm himself down.

"I can't believe he said that..." the boy murmured to himself, hurt creeping into his voice. "He knows I hate talking about that!" Jack sighed, running a hand through his white hair. "But...all families fight sometimes...don't they? Still...that was low, even for Bunny."

Now done talking to himself, Jack flopped backwards into the snow with a light thud, exhaling. It wasn't long before he felt something wet touch the side of his neck.

The winter boy instantly jack-knifed into a sitting position with a gasp. A soft whimper sounded just beside him, and he turned his head to look for the source.

A baby Arctic fox stood there, her eyes wide and her little ears flattened against her head in surprise. She was young, probably having only opened her eyes a short time ago. She must have been drawn to the constant cold emanating from Jack's body.

"Hey there," Jack said softly, reaching out a pale hand. The fox shied away from it at first, but immediately after took a tentative step forward and sniffed it. Her eyes lit up and she licked his hand happily.

The winter spirit laughed. "See, girl? I won't hurt you." he said. He gently scooped her up and pulled her into his lap. She nuzzled him, liking his comfortable cold and gentle touch.

"Are you on your own too?" he asked her. The little fox's ears drooped and she looked up at him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Well, I'm assuming you don't have anywhere to go...do you want to come with me?" the boy questioned. He got a lick on his cheek in response, causing him to laugh. "Well, you're definitely welcome here!"

The fox barked excitedly and around, leaving tiny paw prints in the snow.

"Hmm, you'll need a name won't you?" Jack mused. He thought for a minute, then looked back down at the Arctic fox. "How about...Chill?"

The newly-named Chill yipped happily, licking the boy's face. "O-Ok! Chill it is then!" Jack managed through his laughter. Chill nuzzled him, pressing her head to his.

The young Guardian smiled. He was no longer alone, and he was ready to go face his family with a new friend.

* * *

When Jack returned to the Pole, he headed straight for the Globe Room, Chill clinging to his shoulder with her little paws. Jack was just about to enter when voices sounded from inside. He stopped to listen.

"...can't believe I said that to him!" came Tooth's voice, more high pitched than usual with distress.

The grainy sound of Sandy's dreamsand sounded in regretful agreement. North's deep sigh sounded next. "Yes, we should not have treated him that way." he said.

For a moment, Bunny was silent. When he spoke, it was in such a low voice that Jack had to strain to hear it. "Crikey, I brought up the kid's death in front of him." the Pooka muttered. "He flew out without another word."

"Is official." North said firmly. "We owe Jack apology."

"Apology accepted." Jack said, stepping into the light of the Globe Room, causing Chill to dive into his hood in surprise.

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed, flying up to him. "We're so sorry! We didn't mean to talk to you like that, we were just-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down!" Jack told her, holding up his hands with a smile. "I accepted your apology, everything's fine."

"Just like that, mate?" Bunny asked skeptically. "No grudge, no frozen Warren? Nothin'?"

"Don't tempt me, Kangaroo." Jack said with a mischievous smirk. "Anyway, no. I get that you're busy and I forgive you."

Bunny raised am eyebrow. "Who are ya and what have ya done with Frostbite?" he asked.

Jack placed a hand over his heart dramatically. "You wound me, Bunny." he said. "But seriously, it's fine. Actually...I'm kind of glad you all threw me out like that."

North frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Because then I wouldn't have found this." Jack said with a smile, turning to the side to reveal Chill peering out of his hood with wide eyes.

"Who's this!?" Tooth gasped, flitting closer to get a better look at the little fox. Chill yipped lightly and licked Tooth's face. "Aw, she's adorable!" the fairy cooed, rubbing one of Chill's soft white ears.

"She's just a baby." said Jack, holding back a laugh. "I found her-or, well, I guess she found me, alone in the snow. She had nowhere to go, so I took her with me."

"A fox." Bunny muttered, making sure to keep his distance. "Ya couldn't have brought back a fish or a penguin, nah, it's a bloody fox."

The winter spirit chuckled, pulling Chill out of his hood. "Scared, Cottontail?"

Bunny crossed his arms, scowling. "I ain't scared, Frostbite." he growled.

"Eh, I think you are." Jack said, casually running his hand over Chill's back. "I mean, I wouldn't be, considering she's a baby and doesn't know foxes are supposed to hunt rabbits. Of course, I could teach her that..."

"No!" the rabbit exclaimed, a bit too hastily. Realizing his mistake, he quickly cleared his throat. "Er, no mate. That won't be necessary."

Jack smiled in a mockingly cheerful way. "Well good!" he said. "I wasn't really sure how I was going to be able to show her how to hunt rabbits anyway."

"I have good documentary in workshop..." North mused, smirking at Bunny.

"Don't even think about it, mate." Bunny growled, glaring at the Russian.

Sandy rolled his eyes and turned back to Jack. He pointed at the fox in the boy's arms, a question mark appearing over his head.

"You want to know her name?" Jack asked, earning a relieved nod from Sandy. "It's Chill." The Arctic fox in question barked at the sound of her name, causing the little golden man to laugh silently.

"Are you going to keep her?" Tooth asked.

"Well, I guess so." Jack replied. "She doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"Hmm..." North murmured, stroking his beard. "I might have something to make her immortal, so she can live with you forever. Potion, maybe."

Jack smiled as Chill yipped her approval. "Thanks North." he said. Jack had officially made up with the ones he called family. And now, there was a new permanent member.

* * *

**And that's that! I love Arctic foxes. And you know, they remind me of Jack's personality! You know, playful, mischievous, etc.**

**Jack: That's me in a nutshell.**

**Yep! Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter! For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	15. The Little Pooka Part 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next installment of The Little Pooka! **

**BelieveInYourDreams) XD It's ok, your review made me laugh so hard! I won't judge!**

**Jack: I ate a man alive tonight.**

**...uh...**

**Jack: I did.**

**...someone's been watching too much Gravity Falls.**

**Jack: Dang it. **

**Moira Colleen) XD Jamie's a magician apparently!**

**Jack: THAT...is actually a really good idea. We'd just have to make sure none of my believers were in the audience...**

**I REALLY need to stop giving this guy ideas.**

**Shamangirl1) I know right!**

**Jack: *smiles***

**Welp, that's all the reviews! On with the chapter!**

* * *

Jack ducked into a tunnel leading off to the side and peered around the corner. Bunny and Sophie were walking just in front of him, their paws making light thudding noises on the dirt floor. The earthy tunnels weren't much to look at, but Jack knew from his previous attempts to break in that the circular carved out rooms were actually pretty well furnished. Moon knows where Bunny got the furniture, though.

Soon, the two Pookas headed right, into a small room with a single bed, chair, and nightstand. "Ya can sleep here." Bunny told Sophie. "I s'pose it's kinda a guest room. I kept in here in case I'd ever need it."

Sophie immediately giggled and ran forward, hopping up to jump on the bed. Bunny shook his head, chuckling slightly as he walked over to her. "Oi, sheila, ya don't wanna mess that up. You're gonna be sleepin' here for the next few nights."

The smaller rabbit looked up at the Easter Bunny, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. This caused Bunny to outright laugh. "Nah, that stuff doesn't work on me, ya little ankle-biter. I ain't Frostbite."

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed indignantly, though softly so as not to be heard.

"It's kinda true, Jack!" Jamie laughed.

"Right." Tooth giggled. "When little kids give you puppy eyes, you're like putty in their hands!"

"Hey, that's just because I had a little sister!" Jack whispered defensively. "She did that all the time and now I kind of have a...weakness to it. Besides, you're one to talk, Tooth!" the winter spirit added irritably.

"Hah, he is right!" North agreed. "You are like putty as well when children beg to you!"

"It's not my fault children can be adorable!" Tooth exclaimed indignantly. "Besides, in this line of work, it's not that easy to ignore them!"

"Yeah but it's still funny." Jamie snickered while the shimmering sound of Sandy's dreamsand was heard as the golden man laughed.

North laughed heartily as well, and said, "And there is also way you coo when you see them!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Tooth snapped. "Let's just go back to listening to Bunny and Sophie or I'm going to start pulling teeth!"

"Yes ma'am..." all of them murmured. They could even hear Sandy apologizing via the light noise of his dreamsand.

"First thing ta know about bein' a Pooka." Bunny was saying. "How ta get around. Ya see, when you're not goin' anywhere in a hurry, ya can just walk on two legs like normal. But when ya wanna go fast, four legs is your best bet. Try it, Sophie."

Sophie was off like a bullet, her little furry legs flashing as she leapt around the room, giggling the whole way. She had certainly taken to running rather easily. Bunny's ears flattened against his head in mock fear, and he pretended to dive out of the way, landing on the bed. "Crikey! You're gonna run me over, ya crazy little ankle biter!"

This made Sophie laugh even harder. "Here I come!" she exclaimed, jumping up on the bed and barreling into him.

"Oof!" Bunny grunted, not expecting the little girl to have enough force to push him at all. Contrary to his belief, he found himself sitting on the floor while Sophie stood triumphantly on the bed, proud as a lion. The Guardian of Hope found himself chuckling. "Strong sheila, aren't ya?"

Suddenly, Bunny's sensitive ears picked up a light laugh from the spot beside the doorway. A very familiar laugh. A laugh belonging to none other than the Spirit of Winter, Jack Frost.

The rabbit's emerald eyes instantly narrowed in a scowl. "What the bloody heck is Frostbite doin' here? He's banned from comin' in the Warren!" he muttered through clenched teeth.

"What wrong Bunny?" Sophie asked, tilting her head to the side.

Bunny blinked as if just remembering the girl was there. "Er, nothin' Soph." he assured her. "Just a sneaky Snowflake at our door, that's all there is to it."

"Snowflake being bad!" Sophie exclaimed, crossing her arms over her furry chest. Her large eyes and small build made this action hilarious, and Bunny had to fight to suppress a laugh.

Jack's eyes widened. "Uh oh." he whispered.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"He knows I'm here!" the winter spirit hissed into the microphone. "Ok, I have my normal clothes on under the spy suit, I'll just take it off and come up with something!"

"I told you something would go wrong!" Tooth huffed.

Ignoring the fairy, Jack yanked the spy gear off of him, including the headset, and tosses it down a tunnel to the left. Just as Bunny arrived at the doorway, the boy stood up as straight as he could, holding his hands behind his back innocently.

Bunny glared down at the younger Guardian. "What are ya doin' here, Frostbite?" he growled.

"I um..." Jack said slowly as an alibi slowly formed in his mind. His fingers twitched as he began to create something behind his back. "Well you see, dear Aster, I simply-"

"Stop that." Bunny said irritably. "Cut ta the chase, mate."

"Alright, fine." Jack agreed, dramatically sighing. "I wanted to check on you and Soph, and to give you this!" He quickly presented a small ice figure of Bunny and Pooka Sophie.

The rabbit looked at the ice skeptically, as if it was bound to explode into confetti the moment he touched it. "And ya just decided to suddenly do somethin' nice for me." he said. It was less of a question, and more of a distrustful statement.

"Well it was actually Sandy's idea." Jack lied smoothly. "He suggested that I make an ice sculpture for you. To, you know, commemorate the moment. It won't melt, by the way." he added, tossing the figure to Bunny, who caught it with one paw.

The Pooka looked skeptically at it before glancing back at a smiling Jack. "Thanks..." he said slowly, still not sure if the sly winter spirit could be trusted. He narrowed his eyes. "Now get out of here, Frostbite." he said. "Or I'll personally kick ya out."

Jack held up his hands defensively and began to back away. "Alright, fine. I'll see you later Bunny." With that, he turned around and walked down the tunnel he knew to be the exit.

The Guardian of Hope skeptically watched the younger spirit walk away, keeping his emerald gaze on the boy until he couldn't see him anymore. He shook his head and turned back to Sophie, who had been smiling and watching the whole time.

"Snowflake in trouble." Sophie giggled, looking up at Bunny happily.

The older rabbit chuckled, picking up the girl and putting her under the blankets on the bed. "It's gettin' late, little ankle biter." Bunny said. "Ya should get some sleep. I'll show ya more tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok Bunny." Sophie murmured as she stifled a yawn. She snuggled up into the blankets, her nose twitching slightly as she succumbed to sleep.

Bunny smiled as he ruffled the tuft of fur on her head. She really did make an adorable Pooka. He sighed, remembering that he only had two days left with her like this. He'd just have to make the most of it. Bunny left the room, not noticing that a certain winter spirit dressed in spy gear had snuck into a tunnel off to the side to watch.

* * *

**Well played Jack, well played.**

**Jack: *takes a bow* Why thank you!**

**Hah, who wants to bet he does even more reckless things before the end of this arc!?**

**Jack: *raises hand***

**XD Figures. Anyway, see you in the next chapter, which'll probably be the Halloween special! For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	16. The Little Pooka Part 6

**Hey ya'll! I don't know why I said ya'll, but hey. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I know I said the next one would be the Halloween special, but you know, inspiration and stuff. The NEXT chapter will DEFINITELY be the Halloween chapter. Anyway, reviews!**

**TugLover98) Aye! And well, take the "Jack O" out of that, and you've got it just right ;)...**

**Jack: I can tell you really wanna spoil the plot.**

**I REALLY DO!**

**Jack: Hush, child.**

**I'm thirteen...**

**Jack: Same difference.**

**Shamangirl1) Yeah, Jackie Boy keep comin' back!**

**Jack: I hate you so much, Sapphire.**

**Thanks!**

**kitty.0) Heh, I know, it just took me by surprise. I'm not sure why he didn't know what a jack rabbit is though...**

**BelieveInYourDreams) XD Thanks!**

**Anniewaterbabyc) Pumpkins and spiders and horror, oh my! I am so lame, hah.**

**Jack: You really are.**

**You should talk. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

The next morning, Bunny was awoken by the equivalent of a giggling furry bullet striking his chest. He jolted awake to see a large pair of bright green eyes staring into his own. "Hi Bunny!" Sophie exclaimed, fur flopping into her face.

Bunny sighed deeply, smiling slightly. "Oi. sheila. I never ordered a wake up call." he said, picking her up and pulling her off of him. "What's the rush, little ankle biter? There a fire in your room or somethin'?"

"Nope!" Sophie laughed. "No more sleeping! Wake up!"

Bunny chuckled and stood up, placing Sophie on the ground. "Alright Sophie, I'm awake." he said. "Now, can ya tell me why ya want me up so bad?" He was fairly certain he knew the answer, but he decided to ask anyway.

"Show me how to be bunny!" the little girl exclaimed happily, bouncing a little in excitement. The tuft of fur over her eye bounced around and hit her in the face, just causing her to giggle even more.

Once again, E. Aster Bunnymund's heart of supposed stone melted at the sight of the hope and joy in the child's eyes. He smiled and knelt down on all fours. "Well sheila, hop on." he said.

Little Sophie gasped in delight and leaped up onto her favorite Guardian's back. "Bunny, Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!" she chorused as she tended to do so often.

A smirk worthy of Jack Frost himself found its way onto the older Pooka's face as he took off running through the tunnels, Sophie shrieking with laughter the whole time.

Speaking of a certain winter spirit, blue eyes flashed in the darkness of a side tunnel as Jack made his way into the cool, dim lighting of the main stretch. He too was smiling, and, his staff propped against his shoulder, he turned the previously muted volume back up on his spy headset.

Jack winced as the deep voice of North and the high voice of Tooth jolted into his ears. He had kept it muted for a reason. The two older Guardians were arguing about the importance of Christmas and Easter, and which one was more so. North, of course, was on the side of Christmas, while Tooth just firmly stated that both holidays were equally important and North and Bunny should just quit it already.

"All I am saying is that Christmas is better holiday!" North exclaimed as Jack tuned back into the conversation.

"And all _I'm _saying is that you should just suck it up and admit that neither Christmas or Easter is more important than the other!" Tooth argued exasperatedly. "Is it really that hard!? Or does your 'pride' not let you see that it's what you should do!?"

"Guys." Jack said boredly.

"Is very hard!" North shouted back, completely oblivious to the Guardian of Fun. "You are girl, you would not understand!"

"Guyyyyyysssss." Jack repeated with more of a groan than anything else.

"Excuse me!?" Tooth gasped. "What does my gender have to do with any of this!?"

"Guys!" Jack said louder, getting more impatient as time went on.

"Females are more passive." North explained casually. "They tend to be more...easygoing when it comes to arguments."

"_Guys!_" Jack said even louder, now becoming seriously ticked off.

"Easygoing!?" Tooth shrieked. Jack could just imagine her feathers fluffing out with anger. "_Passive!? _Well North why don't I fly back there and show you just how _passive _I can be!"

"_GUYS!_" Jack finally yelled, having had enough. Luckily for him, North and Tooth shut up at the sound of his voice. "Thank you." the boy muttered. "Now, can you both keep quiet for two seconds so I can tell you that Bunny and Sophie left the tunnels?"

"Oh!" Tooth exclaimed. "Sorry Jack, I'm on it! Um...Jamie, they're heading towards you!" She paused for a moment. "...you're still here, right Jamie?"

A deep sigh was heard from Jamie's side. "Yeah, still here. But not still hearing."

"What do you mean?" the fairy asked curiously.

"Your voice gets really high when you're mad..." Jamie groaned, probably rubbing his ear.

"Oh...heh, sorry." Tooth said sheepishly. "I suppose I did kind of lose it a bit there..."

"A bit?" Jack asked. "I had to mute you guys. Me. You got too annoying for me. That's gotta be some kind of record."

"Ahem, ah, let us get back to hand at task." North coughed.

"It's task at hand, North." Jack told him, rolling his eyes.

"Is what I said." North replied.

Jack just sighed.

* * *

"And this, sheila, this is one of my egg flowers." Bunny was saying to Sophie as Jamie watched them unseen from behind a tree. "It paints the eggs, ya remember that from last Easter?" Bunny almost visibly cringed as he brought up last Easter, the year when Pitch attacked. Almost nothing good had come out of that day. Well, except for a new addition to the team, that is.

Sophie, oblivious to her companion's discomfort, instead nodded happily. "Yup!" she replied in response to Bunny's question. "Can we paint eggs!?"

Bunny chuckled. "S'pose so." he said. "Not really many other Pookas ya'd need ta act like one around, anyway." Bunny sighed. "Just me."

Sophie looked up at Bunny with wide eyes, confused as to why the normally rough and tough rabbit she knew looked so upset. "Bunny?" she asked with a frown.

Bunny's green eyes widened and he cleared his throat, shaking his head to clear his. "Er, nothin' little ankle biter." he assured the young Pooka. "I'm fine."

Sophie wasn't convinced, but she wasn't sure how to ask exactly what was wrong without upsetting him. So she just smiled and exclaimed, "Eggs!"

The Guardian of Hope sighed in relief, thankful that she hadn't pulled out her infamous Sophie Bennett puppy dog eyes. No matter how much he tried to convince everyone else it didn't work on him, it kind of did. A little, if she tried really hard.

"Alright sheila." Bunny said with a smile. "Let's paint some eggs."

"Yay!" Sophie exclaimed as Jamie grinned from behind the tree.

* * *

**Welp, that's it!**

**...**

**Okay yeah, I know it wasn't much, but hey, I'm tired. Inspiration struck me at the wrong time. **

**Either way, you guys have got a Halloween chapter to look forward to tomorrow! Or maybe you're dreading it, because there's an OC in it. Eh, I know I said no OC's, but I'm kinda going back on that promise. Sorry if you didn't want OC's.**

**Well guys, see you later! ...huh. Jack's being strangely quiet.**

**Jack: (is asleep) **

**Heh, guess those seven months of no sleep are catching up to him. I swear he's more stubborn about sleep than I am, and that's saying something.**

**Anyway, please review! And til tomorrow, Sapphire316, out.**


	17. This is Halloween

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODYYYYY!**

**Jack: *rubbing back of neck* Heh, she's excited.**

**YOU BET I AM JACKIE BOY! But first, before I get myself TOO worked up, lemme take care of reviews real quick!**

**TugLover98) Yeah, Bunny's pretty amazing! :D**

**Jack: I beg to differ on two things. One, no he's not. Two...*shudders* I think I already am loved like crazy...**

**Yup! *wraps arm around Jack's shoulders* This guy's been the victim of many fangirls! Including me! But Moon, imagine if he DID have an Australian or British accent...**

**Jack: Uh, I'd build a bomb shelter.**

**Shamangirl1) XD Hah, she'll take care of him later!**

**Jack: ...Moon have mercy on that man's soul.**

**Yeah, Tooth's terrifying when she's mad. Anyway, that's it, so on with the chapter, AND the introduction of one of my favorite OC's! Hope you like him too!**

* * *

During his single century of life, Jack Frost had been hard pressed to find something that baffled him more than this spooky holiday. Sure, it looked like fun to run around in costume with friends, but why did they do it? Why did adults give them candy when the words "Trick or Treat" were called out? Why were carved pumpkins with candles inside of them set outside? And who or what was the dark shape that he had often seen appearing in the eerie firelight that no mortal seemed to notice?

As it turned out, the Spirit of Winter was about to get an answer to one of his questions.

Jack started the night off sitting on the roof of a house in a small town, watching the children run around in their billowing cloaks, elegant dresses, and creepy masks. Soon, however, he noticed a group of teenagers, two boys and two girls, walking into the woods bordering the town. Apparently, they had all dared each other to go in unafraid.

Now, Jack may not have known much about All Hallow's Eve, or Halloween, as some called it, but he did know that heading into the forest in the dark of night was a terrible idea. You never knew what could be waiting for you in there. With this in mind, the winter spirit hopped down from his perch and followed the teens.

"Hah, this is great!" the brunette boy laughed. "Our parents have no idea what they're talking about, there's nothing dangerous in the woods!"

"I don't know Danny..." the red-headed girl murmured timidly. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea. What if there really is something in here?"

"You're not scared, are you Alexa?" the black haired boy asked. "Toughen up!"

"Oh, don't tease her, Spencer." the blonde girl told him, rolling her eyes. "I will admit, it is a bit spooky in here."

"Not you too, Nicole!" Spencer groaned.

"Shut it, Spencer!" Danny snapped. "Ugh, you're giving me a migraine."

"Sorry." Spencer muttered. "Why did we even have to take these two with us in the first place?" he asked, pointing at Alexa and Nicole.

Nicole narrowed her eyes. "Alexa and I are your friends too, you know. We're not just dead weight."

Spencer held up his hands defensively. "Alright, alright, whatever you say." he muttered.

Suddenly, a bush to their left rustled. Jack quickly held his staff at the ready, prepared to freeze whatever was threatening these humans.

"What was that!?" Alexa exclaimed, whipping around to face the bush.

"I'm sure it was nothing." said Spencer, simply waving it off.

"Wait, I heard it too." Danny spoke up.

"It was probably just a squirrel." Spencer said, rolling his eyes.

"Well if you're so brave, how about you go take a look?" Nicole challenged.

"Maybe I will." Spencer huffed. He began to walk towards the bush.

"No, wait stop!" Jack exclaimed, flying in front of Spencer. "Don't do it, it could be dangerous!" The winter spirit held out a hand to stop him, but the boy simply walked right through Jack as if he wasn't there. Jack stumbled back, eyes widening as he was momentarily stunned.

Meanwhile, Spencer had picked up a stick and was poking around in the bush with it. He smirked. "See? Nothing. You cowards were scared for no reason." he told them, a joking tone in his voice.

All of a sudden, something grabbed the stick from Spencer's hands, tossing it to the side. The previously cocky teenager let out a high pitched shriek and leaped into Nicole's arms, who promptly dropped him on the ground.

Orange eyes glowed in the shadows of the bush. A large black paw left the darkness first, followed by the head of a massive wolf. The wolf drew back his lips, snarling at the group of teens.

"RUN!" Alexa screamed.

"Agreed!" the others exclaimed, Spencer scrambling to his feet. With that, the four of them high-tailed it out of the woods, leaving Jack and the wolf alone.

The wolf smirked and gave a human-like chuckle. Jack could only stare as the beast stood up on its hind legs, its fur seemingly retracting into its body. In mere seconds, the wolf that had been standing there moments before was now a young man who looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties. He had thick jet black hair, stark white skin, and narrowed orange eyes. He wore a high-collared orange shirt with black pants and boots. A short black cape was draped over his shoulder in such a way that it fell mostly behind him, but a bit in front of him. An orange band of fabric wrapped around his waist beneath a black belt that was home to a very sharp looking silver knife.

The man turned to Jack with a smirk. "Ah, a fellow spirit, I see." he said in a voice smoother than silk. "I must say, I found it rather interesting how you attempted to stop that boy."

"Who are you?" Jack questioned, gripping his staff tightly.

"The name is Lantern." the young man replied coolly. "Spirit of Halloween. And you are Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, correct?"

Jack blinked, taking a nervous step back. "H-How did you-!?" he stammered.

Lantern chuckled. "I know many things. For instance I know of your confusion about my holiday. So, allow me to shed a little light on the subject."

Shadows suddenly overtook the forest, a single fire-like spotlight resting on Jack. Lantern's eyes glowed like one of the carved pumpkins in the darkness, and he spoke softly in Jack's ear as a gray smoke-like substance illustrated his words in the air.

"You see, Halloween was one a way to fend off evil demons. People would disguise themselves as the demons to hide among them, and their pumpkins served as lights of protection. I was believed in as one of the spirits who also masqueraded as the demons (even though I was quite the opposite), only to turn against them in an act to protect the humans. Of course, I was never too fond of them. I preferred scaring them, as you recently saw. Still, I appreciated their belief and respect." Lantern's orange irises flared, the glow overtaking his pupils and whites. "But then they turned Halloween into a joke!" he spat. "They turned it into a night that give ungrateful children a chance to dress up in some silly costume and beg for candy to satisfy their selfish wants! And even now, I can only be seen in my alternate forms, forced to masquerade as they do!"

"Whoa, wait!" Jack exclaimed, backing away. "Calm down! The kids are having fun, what's the problem?"

"Fun?" Lantern growled, rounding on Jack. "I should've known you were on their side. You're practically a child yourself."

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed indignantly.

"A whiny one at that." Lantern scoffed.

"I'm not whiny!" Jack retorted. "And I don't think you should be going around scaring people like that. Some way to get more believers."

Lantern's eyes narrowed and, quicker than a candle igniting, he grabbed his knife from his belt and raked it across Jack's chest, leaving the winter boy gasping and recoiling.

"I don't recall hearing of you doing a better job, Jackson." Lantern seethed. "Now-" He grabbed Jack by the ties of his brown cloak. "-listen here. You have become unlucky enough to get on my bad side. And mark my words boy, with each Halloween that comes and goes, you will regret that more and more." Lantern tossed the younger spirit to the ground forcefully as he finished speaking.

Jack scrambled away, tripping over his cloak as he fought to get up.

"You feel this fear, Jackson?" Lantern asked quietly. "_This _is Halloween. Don't let anyone tell you different." He smirked, letting his eyes light up again. "See you next year, Jackson." And with that, the Spirit of Halloween was gone.

Jack took a moment to catch his breath before quickly taking to the air. He would head off to Antarctica so that he could heal his wounds with snow. Part of Jack had no idea what had just happened, but one thing was clear. From now on, he would have to watch his back on October 31st, lest he find a knife lodged in it.

* * *

_200 years later..._

* * *

"EEEEK!" A high pitched scream sounded in the North Pole on Halloween night, the source of which being a very frightened fairy.

Jack Frost burst out laughing, pulling the plastic glow-in-the-dark vampire teeth from his mouth as he did so. Tooth immediately slapped them out of his hand and hit him on the back of the head. "Jackson Overland Frost!" she screeched. "How dare you!?"

"S-Sorry!" Jack managed to apologize through his hysteric laughter. He soon caught the glare in the fairy's violet eyes, and shut his mouth instantly, only a smirk remaining on his face. When he'd found Tooth and the fake teeth in the same room, he couldn't resist the opportunity for a prank.

"Crikey kid, that was low." said Bunny, joining the conversation. "I mean, puttin' on some fake teeth? I'm surprised the Sheila didn't pass out from fright. I know I would've, mate." The Pooka's tone was serious, but he too wore a smirk. Behind him, Sandy was desperately trying to hold in what were sure to be gales of silent laughter.

Tooth narrowed her eyes at the three of them, giving them her best death glare. They noticed and quickly wiped the smiles off their faces. Tooth could really be terrifying when she got angry.

North chuckled as he walked up to them. "Everyone, please, we are here to celebrate Halloween, not traumatize Tooth."

"Thank you." Tooth huffed, crossing her feathered arms.

Jack laughed. "Come on, it was just a prank! You know I..." The winter spirit suddenly stopped, staring out the window. Confused, the other Guardians followed his gaze. All that was outside were shadows from the workshop falling on the cold snow.

"Frostbite?" Bunny asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong, mate?"

"I thought I saw..." Jack murmured, then shook his head. "Never mind."

"It's not Pitch, is it?" Tooth asked, her wings buzzing slightly faster. "Because if he decides to show his ugly face, I swear I'll-"

"No, no. It's not Pitch." Jack assured her. "I just...I have to take care of something. I'll be right back." With that, he was gone, the Wind causing the window to sway in his wake.

The winter spirit's bare feet lightly touched the snow as he held his staff at the ready, looking for the glowing orange eyes he knew he had seen in the dark. Sure enough, a smooth voice murmured in the boy's ear. "Hello, Jackson."

Jack instantly reacted, swinging his staff in a wide arc and shooting a blast of ice at the Spirit of Halloween.

Lantern easily dodged, a humorless expression on his face. "Feisty tonight, are we? You've never fought back before." he said, sounding extremely bored.

"Get out of here, Lantern." Jack said with narrowed eyes. "You can hurt me twice as much next year, just lay off now."

"I'm terrified." Lantern deadpanned, examining the hooked staff currently being pointed at him. "I suppose it's because of your so-called family that you're sending me away so soon?"

"That, and the fact that I'm sick of you!" Jack exclaimed. "Isn't two centuries of torturing me enough for you!?"

"But it is the two hundred year anniversary of your punishment!" Lantern said with a mocking pout. "I was planning something extra special!"

Jack glared at the older spirit. "I said not tonight!" he insisted.

Lantern chuckled. "Oh Jackson, you don't get to decide." he said, pulling out his knife. "Only I do."

"Lantern, I'm warning you-" But Jack didn't get to finish his sentence, as the silver blade of Lantern's knife raked across his face. Jack's pale hand flew up to his right eye, where he felt a sticky substance he knew all too well. Blood. Luckily, the knife had missed his actual eye, but his eyelid was now sliced open.

While Jack was distracted, Lantern had morphed into his wolf form, the very first form Jack had seen Lantern in. The Spirit of Halloween snarled at the youngest Guardian and leapt towards him, aiming to snap the boy's neck with his strong jaws.

Suddenly, before Lantern could do a thing, a boomerang came out of nowhere, hitting him and destroying his momentum. As he hit the ground, Lantern turned back to his regular humanoid form, seething with rage at the four Guardians who were now charging towards him. "Well, would you look at who decided to join us tonight!" the dark spirit exclaimed, crossing his arms. "I was beginning to think you'd never arrive!"

"Lantern!?" Tooth screamed in shock and fury. "The Spirit of Halloween!?"

"Observant as ever, Toothiana." Lantern chuckled. "Now, if you would be so kind as to step aside, I must finish some business I've planned for Jackson here tonight."

"If the first part of that 'business' is nearly cuttin' his eye out, we're not lettin' ya finish it." Bunny said in a calm rage, examining his boomerang. Sandy signaled his agreement by punching his palm threateningly.

"You are outnumbered, Lantern." North told the Halloween spirit. "Besides, is Halloween. Get back to your job."

Lantern may have been bent on making Jack suffer, but he was extremely far from stupid. Rolling his orange eyes, he gave an exaggerated sigh. "Alas, you are correct. I must go. However, Jackson _has _given me permission to punish him twice as much next year. I suppose I'll see you then." And with that, he had vanished into the shadows.

"Jack, are you alright?" Tooth asked nervously, her rage melting away into motherly concern.

Jack nodded, still holding his hand over his eye. "I'm fine." he said. "It's just a scratch."

"We should probably get ya back inside." said Bunny. "Have that cut cleaned up, eh mate?"

"Bunny is right." North said, picking up the winter boy. "Medi-Yetis will fix eye."

Jack sighed deeply, thinking this was a little much for just a little scratch, but was unwilling to argue. "Alright, fine." he said.

As they were heading back, Sandy looked at the youngest Guardian confusedly, a gold question mark above his head.

"It's a long story." Jack mumbled. "Let's just say, Lantern and I have never really been on good terms. He likes 'punishing' me every year." Sandy nodded, deciding not to press the issue any further at the moment."

Jack looked over North's shoulder back at the boot and paw prints in the snow behind them all. He shuddered slightly and turned back. Twice as much punishment? He'd have to be much more careful next Halloween.

* * *

**Yeesh, yeah he will. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! And Lantern!**

**Jack: *shudders***

**Eh don't worry, I got ya covered this year, Jack. Lantern won't bother you tonight! OH! SPEAKING OF WHICH! **

**Jack: I know what you're gonna say, and how does that relate to anything you were just saying?**

**Oh shush. Anyway, I wanna know guys, what are you gonna be for Halloween!? I'm personally going as Jack!**

**Jack: Hi**

**But yeah, leave a review that includes your Halloween costume if you can! Anyway, Happy Halloween you guys, and watch out for Lantern! Til next time, Sapphire316, out.**


	18. Winter Birthday

**Back from the darkest depths of writer's block, it is I! Sapphire! Now, guess what? Today is Jack's birthday!**

**Jack: Happy Birthday to me!**

**Yep! Now, for reviews!**

**Shamangirl1) Cool! And, yeah, Lantern's in trouble.**

**Jack: *smirks***

**BelieveInYourDreams) XD Violent, aren't we?**

**Jack: I like this plan!**

**Of course you do, Jackie Boy!**

**Jack: As soon as I was getting used to not hearing that nickname...**

**TugLover98) PFF XD Ok no, Jack was not me, but that would've been pretty flipping hilarious! Also, way to tell him off!**

**Jack: *shudders* Thanks****No prob! AND YES Jack with an accent would be GREAT!**

**Jack: *in a strangely perfect Australian accent* Oi, stop talkin' like I'm not here, sheila.**

**...why can you do that?**

**Jack: *shrugs* It pays to be able to mimic Bunny**

**Malica15) Well...I may be female...but my costume sure wasn't!**

**Jack: She got a white male wig and stole my staff for the night.**

**Heck yeah I did! And that's not the last you'll see of Lantern, trust me...:)**

**ImagiTheNation) Awesome! I would've liked to see that!**

**Jack: Oh yeah, a fake me and a fake Tooth that look creepily like the originals _always _make for a good time.**

**I know, right!? Okay, now that that's over with, on with the chapter!**

* * *

This really shouldn't have bothered him.

Jack had gone a total of 300 birthdays without anyone to celebrate it with, and yet now, he couldn't help but wish the other Guardians had remembered.

He almost slapped himself for thinking this. What could they have possibly remembered? It wasn't like he had ever told them when his birthday was. Besides, he was immortal. Turning 318 wasn't any different from turning 276, or 153. None of it really mattered.

"Happy birthday to me," Jack said nevertheless, playing with a snowflake in his hand. No hard feelings, though. After all, the other Guardians either assumed he didn't know his mortal birthday and that he celebrated it on the Winter Solstice instead of December 2nd, or they were like him in the sense that they figured immortal birthdays were pointless. That was that.

Still, he had to admit that he had sort of gotten his hopes up that someone would remember. Now he realized thinking such a thing was stupid. Being a Guardian wouldn't change that much that fast, if at all.

In fact, Jack was willing to bet that the others wouldn't even bother talking to him today if he didn't go out of his way to greet them first. At least, that was what he thought before the rabbit tunnel opened up beneath him.

The winter boy yelped as his head hit the dirt ceiling as he tried to fly out. Quickly righting himself before he could be hit again, Jack jumped onto his staff like a snowboard and 'surfed' along the tunnel walls. He laughed in spite of himself. If this was Bunny's idea of a prank, it was about to blow up in the Aussie's furry face.

The tunnel let out very suddenly, but Jack was able to nimbly stick the landing. With a last chuckle, he brushed the soil off his hoodie and glanced around.

He seemed to be in an offset wing of North's workshop. Little trinkets littered the shelves and cobwebs lined the ceiling. Jack would openly admit that he had no idea where he was. "Huh," the young Guardian mused. "Well played, Cottontail. I'll get you back for this though. Maybe he'll enjoy a one way trip to the middle of Antarctica..."

As Jack imagined a furious, half-frozen Easter Bunny, he began to walk around the room. Before he could get ahead of himself in plotting his revenge, he'd have to find a way out of this wing. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be any windows or doors. "Great," Jack muttered. "Just great." Being a Seasonal spirit, Jack could only stand to be in an enclosed area for so long. Otherwise, he'd give it a day or two before he'd start getting jumpy and need to freeze something over in order to calm down. If there really was no exit...well, Jack hoped North didn't need this room for anything.

Despite the lack of a door or window, there did happen to be a long rope of dreamsand at the far end of the room, stretched from one wall to another. Tentatively, Jack reached out and touched it, his curiosity getting the best of him.

As soon as Jack's finger nicked the rope, the sand disintegrated. Like a trip wire, the dreamsand breaking caused a chain reaction. Every one of the little objects on the shelves around the room fell like dominoes, until at last, a snow globe was knocked over onto the floor. When it shattered, a shimmering portal sprung forth.

"Well I guess I'm getting out of here..." Jack said hesitantly. This could very well be a trap. It was too easily figured out. Besides, Jack knew the dangers of jumping into an undirected snow globe portal. Ending up in a humid rainforest was NOT something he wanted a repeat of.

Nevertheless, if this was a prank, Jack was sure it was all controlled. "After all," he said aloud with a smirk. "Bunny realy _does _care." With that, he entered the portal.

When Jack came out, he was shocked to hear a chorus of three familiar voiced shouting "Surprise!", along with the sound of a party noise maker being blown. Blinking his wide blue eyes, Jack stared around him.

He was in the Globe Room of the Pole, but he barely recognized the atmosphere. Blue and white streamers and balloons were quite literally _everywhere_, and snowflakes made of dreamsand hung suspended in the air. Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy each held a present wrapped in blue, while North stood with a large smile spread across his face. Jack could do nothing but stare.

"Happy Birthday, Jack!" Tooth exclaimed as multiple mini fairies went up to admire the winter boy's sparkling teeth.

Jack's mouth fell open, revealing his teeth and causing the little fairies to faint. "H-How..." was all he managed to choke out.

"How did we know it was your birthday?" Bunny finished for him. "Wasn't that hard, mate. Tooth already knew your mortal birthday, so we figured we'd do a little somethin' for ya. Sheila's got a good memory, obviously, so we were sure she was right."

"You like?" North asked, waving a large hand towards the decorations. "Took long time to set up. Yetis are still making cake though. They are slow."

Jack's already wide eyes stretched even farther. All in one day, he, Jack Frost, was getting a birthday party, presents, and even a _cake_? This was just too good to be true.

Sandy blew into his dreamsand noise maker again, giving the winter boy a thumbs up. Jack couldn't help but smile at the Sandman's enthusiasm. Maybe it was possible that this was actually happening.

Tooth frowned at the youngest Guardian's silence. "Jack?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Er, fine, I-I just..." Jack stammered. "No one's ever done anything like this for me before..."

"Well now is good time to start!" North exclaimed. "Here, is time to open presents!"

Before Jack could react, a chair was brought up and he was set down in it. Sandy beamed and handed him his present, who's bow was made entirely of golden sand. Jack tentatively reached for the bow. At a nod from Sandy, he grabbed it and pulled. The bow easily came off and, with a few tears, so did the wrapping paper. Inside was a small blue pouch decorated with little silver snowflakes. Jack pulled back the drawstring and a golden glow revealed that the pouch was full of dreamsand. On the string was a tag that read_,_ _"To Jack, from Sandy. For good dreams whenever you need them. (Or for pranks)"_

Jack laughed. "Thanks Sandy," he gratefully told the little golden man. Although he couldn't believe this was happening, Jack was thrilled that it was. Sandy dramatically bowed and stepped backwards. He pushed Bunny forwards, winking at Tooth as he did so.

Bunny scowled at Sandy, but his expression towards Jack wasn't angry. It was more nervous than anything. "Here ya go, Frostbite," he muttered, his usual snappish tone gone. He handed the gift to Jack, who accepted it with a teasing smirk. The boy opened the present as he had done Sandy's, and pulled out a paintbrush and a jar of silver paint. Bunny cleared his throat awkwardly. "I uh, I noticed ya sketchin' out designs for your snowflakes," he said. "Thought ya might wanna use somethin' that looked more like the real thing."

Jack smiled, no traces of a taunt present in his expression. "Thanks, Peter Cottontail," he said, genuinely grateful. Pencil wasn't exactly the best thing to draw snowflakes with. Besides, to have Bunny actually be nice to him? That was too rare to pass up.

Bunny gave a quick nod of his head, clearly relieved that Jack had decided not to rub it in. He stepped back and nodded at Tooth, who smiled and flew forwards.

"Here, Jack," she said softly, handing him her package. Jack accepted and opened it. A familiar light shone from the box, reflecting in his blue eyes as it had done in the chasm in Antarctica. It was his box of memories.

"We usually keep them at the palace for safekeeping," Tooth told him. "And I really appreciate you giving it back, but you know what?" She smiled. "I think we can make an exception, just this once."

Jack's smile was so wide that it was contagious. It was clear that he wanted a chance to watch every last one of his memories in full, not just the one of his death. And now, he could whenever he pleased. "Thank you so much," he said.

Tooth smiled and nodded. "You're very welcome," she told him.

"And now, for _my_ gift to you!" North exclaimed. However, instead of pulling out a fourth box, North put his arm around Jack's shoulders and led him up a flight of stairs, the other Guardians right behind them.

North took Jack down a corridor that was unfamiliar to the winter spirit. They walked up to a blue door with intricate, frost-like designs around the edges, all leading into a large snowflake in the center. "Welcome..." North began, placing his hand on the door knob. As he flung open the door, he shouted, "To your room!"

Jack was once again left speechless as he stared at the room before him. The walls and ceiling were made entirely of ice, as was the furniture. Of course, the mattress and blanket on the bed weren't, but were super-cooled so that Jack may be comfortable. Huge nearly floor-to-ceiling windows lined three of the walls, allowing a great view of the snowy Pole outside. There were shelves in the room, but they were bare. It was left up to Jack to fully customize the room, to make it his own.

"Th-This is amazing..." Jack breathed, his voice breaking slightly.

"Sandy told us you didn't have a home," Tooth told him softly. "North suggested the Pole, and we all agreed that it was the best place for you to get one."

"A home..." Jack repeated quietly. Sandy nodded and gave the boy a gentle nudge into the room.

"So, how do ya like it, Frostbite?" Bunny asked, leaning against the doorway.

Jack was silent for a moment. He turned around slowly, looking at each one of his fellow Guardians. No, at his family. The expression on his face was unmatched by any other he had ever worn. It was pure joy. "I love it," he said happily. There was an air of excitement to his tone as he spoke again. "Thank you so much! All of you!"

North laughed and wrapped the boy in a hug, in which Tooth and Sandy quickly joined. The fairy was even able to drag Bunny into it. At first, Jack stiffened. He wasn't used to this much physical contact at once. After a moment, though, he relaxed. He had nothing to worry about. He was celebrating his birthday with his family. That was that.

Finally, North was the first to pull away. "Yetis will have finished cake by now! Let us go back to Globe Room!"

Jack smiled as he followed the other Guardians out of the room-_his _room. This truly was the best birthday he'd ever had.

* * *

**And there's your daily dose of family fluff! Hope you enjoyed! Now before I go, a little secret about Jackie Boy-*suddenly falls asleep***

**Jack: *puts away dreamsand pouch* That should keep her quiet. Anyway, Sapphire likes reviews almost as much as she likes candy. For now, Jack Frost, out.**


	19. A Helping Hand Part 1

**Hey everybody, I'm baaaaack! Ooh, and guess what? New arc!**

**Jack: What about The Little Pooka?**

**Oh, no worries! I'm still working on that! I just had to get this first part up!**

**Jack: Fair enough.**

**Yep! Okay, now for reviews!**

**TugLover98) Hehe, right! I mean, he still has some dreamsand left so I'm biding my time, but soon...**

**Jack: I am keeping this dreamsand until you forget about this.**

**I SHALL NEVAH FORGET!**

**Shamangirl1) But of course it was! What else would it be? :D**

**Jack: Any other kind of cake.**

**Shut up and eat your ice cream.**

**Bellanca) XD Thank you so much!**

**Anniewaterbabyc) Aw, well, I'm glad enjoyed. :)**

**BelieveInYourDreams) Thank you!**

**Jack: Thanks! :)**

**sauara) Let's see, what kind of challenges do you mean?**

**Jack: How about challenging Sapphire to shut up?**

**Somehow I don't think that's what they had in mind.**

**Guest) Heh, yeah. I guess anyone could see romance in a story if they squint.**

**Guest) Thanks!**

**Guest) Thank you!**

**Guest) XD Yeah, nerves of steel, huh Bunny?**

**Jack: *laughs* Tch, weak. **

**Don't be mean, Jack. Let's all just love the hug-gable Pooka!**

**Jack: Which one?**

**BOTH**

**Guest) Heh, yep. And yeah, that would've been nice, but they were probably busy with something.**

**Jack: Plus North would probably be crying his eyes out and using me as a tissue.**

**...ew.**

**Jack: It's happened before.**

**I'm not gonna ask.**

**Skydancer) Thank you so much! Hmm...I'll think about doing your suggestion but I'm really not sure. In truth, I've seen many "Jack with wings" stories and have always thought about writing one of my own, but I've never been sure how to write it. And when I tried, everything just came out too awkward and I scrapped it. Hope you can understand. :)**

**Anyway! That's the end of the reviews! Now, ****on with the chapter!**

* * *

Something, a cold nightmarish something clouded his vision. Although he lived off the cold, thrived in the cold, _was _the cold, he hated it. Cold was pain. Cold was death. Cold was dark.

He lifted up his hand to shield himself from the dark presence he felt around him. At least, he thought he did. It was so dark, he couldn't see his arm in front of him. He wasn't even sure if he had a body. He couldn't remember.

Body or not, he had eyes. Eyes that were wide, but not full of wonder. Should wonder mean something? He felt like it should, but he felt no wonder here. No hope. No _fun_. He was alone in this fear. Alone, as he had always been.

But wait, was that a voice? Calling something out? It sounded like it. He strained to hear what the voice was saying. It sounded light and high, a female's voice. The voice was soft and slightly muffled, but it was audible all the same.

"J…a…c…k…"

Jack? What did that mean? Was that…_him_? Was that…his _name_?

That's right, it was. _Jack_. His _name_. But who would be calling him? He was alone, and always would be. But he couldn't help but wonder if someone cared enough to release him from this darkness.

* * *

"Jack…come on, please wake up," Tooth was saying nervously as she held the shaking boy's hand in hers. Her violet eyes were wide with a mother's worry, her tone pleading. "You've been out for three days now, you have to get up! Sandy, can't you do something?" she asked the little golden man.

Sandy bit his lip and shrugged, frantically doing his best to find out what was wrong with Jack. His hand's hovered over Jack's head, attempting to give him some dreamsand so he'd stop tossing and turning. Unfortunately, nothing was working.

Bunny watched with a stony expression, determined to mask the worry that he felt for the boy he'd come to think of as his little brother. His nose twitched every so often in his attempts to stay expressionless. "Ah crikey, Sandy!" he finally blurted out. "Can't ya just wake the kid up!?"

Sandy shot the rabbit a glare. Symbols flashed over his head, stating that he was doing everything he could already.

"Well evidently it's not enough!" Bunny snapped back.

"Enough!" Tooth exclaimed before the two male Guardians could make this physical. "This is not the time!"

Bunny's ears lowered and Sandy began whistling silently. "Right," the rabbit muttered and the Sandman nodded.

Satisfied, Tooth turned back to the winter boy lying on the couch beside her. "Please, Jack, you have to get up," she whispered gently. "We're all so worried about you. Especially North," the fairy added, sneaking a glance at the Russian in question.

The usually jolly man was a little ways away, pacing back and forth. Pacing was what Jack always did whenever he was stressed, and it seemed to work quite well for North too. That is, it would have if the stressor had been different.

North had come to think of Jack as his son, and couldn't bear to see him like this. Although he wasn't sure if the winter spirit thought of the Guardian of Wonder as a father or not, North would do his best to protect him. After all, he had failed to do so for the past three hundred years.

Tooth sighed at North's distress and looked to Jack once more. He had stopped thrashing for the time being, but now his mouth was moving. He seemed to have heard Tooth speak earlier and was now mouthing his own name repeatedly. When he finally managed to choke out "Jack", it was in a raspy voice that broke the hearts of all the other Guardians. Even Bunny could hardly stand to compare that broken whisper to the usual smooth laughter of the Guardian of Fun, although he'd never admit it.

Sandy touched the boy's snowy white hair, half-heartedly hoping that he could find something on Jack's head that might be causing the problem. As he expected, there was nothing.

"Jack, please," Tooth murmured softly. "It's us, the Guardians. We're here."

* * *

"Guar…di…ans…"

_Guardians_. That voice had spoken again. He struggled to comprehend the meaning. Wasn't he a _Guardian_? Wait, that wasn't right. Yes it was. Was it? Yes? No? He decided on yes. He _was_.

So what did he have so far? He was _Jack_, and he was a _Guardian_. He felt like the word _Frost _should be in there somewhere as well. Guardian Frost? Frost Guardian? Frost Jack? _Jack Frost_?

Wait. That last one. That sounded right.

He tried feeling the words with his lips. He mouthed _Jack _over and over again. He tried _Frost_, but it felt strange, so he went back to just _Jack_.

"J…Ja…ck…" he rasped quietly. Right, that was his _name_. _Jack_. He continued to mouth _Frost_, regardless of how odd it felt.

"F…Fr…o…st…" he tried. There, that worked better now.

"I…am…Jack…Frost…" he managed. He fell into a coughing fit as the darkness pressed in on him. He couldn't feel the cold, but somehow he knew that it was freezing.

He cleared his throat and spoke again. "And…I…am…a…Guardian…"

There, that was right. _Jack_. _Guardian_. _Frost_. It all made sense now. That's who he _was_. But…

"But I…am…_alone_…"

* * *

"Alone," Bunny muttered once Jack had fallen silent again. "The bloody kid still thinks he's bloody alone." He may have sounded angry at the boy, but he was really angry at himself for ever giving Jack a reason to be completely alone. That any of them had.

North cringed and continued pacing. Every so often, he could be heard muttering something in Russian.

Tooth sighed, running her fingers through the winter boy's hair. "That's his worst fear, isn't it?" she whispered. "Not water, not heat. Being alone again…"

Sandy nodded solemnly before a literal golden light bulb appeared above his head. Sand images flashed above him at a mile a minute, not stopping until Bunny cried out "Oi! Slow down ya bloody gumby!"

Sandy took a deep breath and created a single image of a certain Nightmare King.

"Pitch!?" Tooth gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "You think it's-but that's impossible! He was only defeated a year ago!"

Sandy shrugged and pointed firmly at Jack, insisting that this was the work of Pitch Black.

"So now that you know, can you fix it?" North asked, speaking louder for the first time.

Sandy nodded, cracked his knuckles, and set to work.

* * *

Alone. He was alone. He was all by himself, and no one was coming for him. Why? Because he was cold, dark, death, nothing. When it came down to it, he was the embodiment of pure nothingness. Even he himself had perished in the ice long ago.

Wait, how did he know that? He was…he was starting to _remember_! _Jack_…_Frost_…_Guardian_…_Fun_! His _center_!

His blue eyes relaxed and a smile spread across his pale face. _North_. _Tooth_. _Sandy_. _Bunny_. He may be nothing, but at least there were people he could run to. Maybe not yet, but maybe someday he would trust them enough to accept their help.

He almost smirked at the sight of amber eyes in the darkness. Furious eyes, eyes knowing that they had failed. Pitch Black wasn't going to bother him. Not today.

With these thoughts in mind, Jack Frost woke up.

* * *

Jack jolted upright with a gasp, eyes wide. He was hardly aware of the other Guardians crowding around him, frantically asking if he was okay. All he could do was look up at them and breathe heavily, trying to find the right words.

"Jack?" North asked with a frown. "What is wrong?"

After taking a deep breath and coughing a final time, Jack said the one thing that confirmed all of their suspicions, even after Sandy had destroyed the Nightmare sand extracted from the boy's head.

"Pitch."

* * *

**Well, it's about time I brought Pitch in here!**

**Jack: Did you really have to make me the one who was attacked first?**

**Yes I did. Anyway, see ya'll in the next chapter! For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	20. A Helping Hand Part 2

**...sorry for the delay guys! I was busy, then had writer's block especially with this story, and just ugh. I've been really busy with Odyssey of the Mind. Well actually I still am, considering I'm writing this while sitting in an auditorium wearing a shirt that says "Pink Eraser" and pink tights. **

**Jack: Nice.**

**Shut up. Anyway, reviews!**

**freakybubbletea) Thank you!**

**Ice Blossom) Thanks! And maybe. ;)**

**Shamangirl1) Glad you're excited!**

**TugLover98) Oh I know right. And no, that must've been a different story. However...;)**

**Jack: Don't spoil anything.**

**I won't!**

**saura) Good to here!**

**freakybubbletea) Yeah, he must've at some point.**

**Jack: Yeah...**

**But it's okay to cry ;) Even if you're not.**

**freakybubbletea) ...nothing good.**

**Jack: This is true.**

**Malica15) I know right! It's about time I put him in. And yeah. Eyebrowless and wearing a dress ;)**

**Skydancer) :) I'm really glad you're so happy!**

**skydancerfyremagyk) Thank you and that's great that you got an account! And hmm...I like that idea. :)**

**PhantomwriterofAzarath) Thanks, and I will!**

**mollienaturerocks) Aw, looks like he and Jack have something in common.**

**mollienaturerocks) I know right! He always gets hurt the most lol.**

**voyagerstyle) Thanks!**

**voyagerstyle) Here's the update!**

**THEBLUEDUCK) Why thank ya Sveffa!**

**SydSyd) Thanks Syd Cof!**

**DragonRobotkid676) Thank you and here's the next chapter!**

**freakybubbletea) Lol I do that all the time. And here's the next chapter!**

**Alright! Now that that's over with and I'm feeling very pink, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

Pitch's amber eyes narrowed in fury. Frost had escaped his hold and he couldn't send another nightmare lock after the boy. Pitch had exhausted too much power from too far away. Any other nightmare lock would be easily brushed aside.

The Boogeyman paced in front of his small iron globe. There were thousands upon thousands of golden lights, but absolutely no black ones. Pitch was exactly how Jack Frost once was. Without believers.

It's not like this was the first time. The problem was Pitch's sudden surge of belief the year before. It had left him incredibly strong, and incredibly cocky. Even more infuriating was the fact that he and Frost had essentially switched positions. Pitch took the place of the victim, the weakling with no believers. Jack had become happy, with believers, a home, and a family. Of course, Pitch knew the boy still had his fears, secrets, and insecurities, but at least _he_ wasn't stuck underground trying to regain his strength.

Pitch was so lost in his angry thoughts that he didn't notice the sudden drop in temperature. In fact, he didn't even notice the presence of another being in the room until someone cleared their throat behind him.

Pitch whipped around and scowled at the sight before him. "Come to gloat about your escape, Frost?" he practically growled. Pitch's hands were clenched into fists, ready to form a scythe if needed.

However, Jack did not scream, or accuse, or even attack. To Pitch's surprise, Jack laid his staff on the ground and held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said. "Calm down. I didn't come here to start a fight."

Pitch's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Then why are you here?" he asked slowly, gray fingers twitching slightly.

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm assuming that was you? What happened to me a few minutes ago, I mean." The Nightmare King didn't answer, so the winter spirit pressed on. "Figured as much. Anyway, I'm guessing you did that because you were desperate, because you were bitter, blah blah blah," he said casually. "So, I want to help."

Pitch stared at the boy for a moment before quickly regaining his scowl. "...help. With what, might I ask?"

"Getting you some believers, obviously," Jack told him. "If you had some kids actually believe in you, I doubt you'd be all hermity in here."

Before Pitch could snap back, a little voice in the back of his mind that could've once been his conscious told him to consider the young Guardian's words. The dark spirit hesitated a moment, mulling over the benefit of accepting help. He could once again be respected, _feared_. However...the boy must have specific terms...

"What is the catch, Frost?" Pitch finally asked, suspicion in his tone.

"If I manage to get you at least three believers in two weeks, you have to leave the Guardians, and that included me, alone, and you can only use your fear for good. Like you know, stopping a kid from walking across a highway, or from petting a rabid dog," Jack said, voice surprisingly strong for just having been tortured.

Pitch scowled. "And if you fail?"

Jack took a deep breath, looking up at him. "Then you can feed off every single one of my fears for the rest of my life. Or your life. Whichever comes first."

Pitch blinked. He never would've expected the boy to throw his life away like that. "You seem awfully confident, Frost," he commented smoothly.

"I am," Jack replied. "And this'll be a fair bet. I'll say nothing to the other Guardians about this. I won't even mention this to the kids I convince to believe in you. You, on the other hand, can't sabotage me." The left corner of Jack's mouth twitched up into a smile. "Although I doubt you'd want to."

The Nightmare King studied Jack's blue eyes. He could tell the winter spirit was afraid of what would happen should he fail, but he also seemed sure that he wouldn't. _Well_, Pitch thought. _I don't have much to lose..._ He straightened up, looking expressionlessly down at the icy teen. "Very well Frost," he said. "I shall allow you to try. But should you fail...remember the terms."

"Same goes for you if I succeed," Jack replied calmly. That being said, he turned on his heel and walked away. "My two weeks starts tomorrow," he called over his shoulder.

Pitch watched him walk away. When the boy was almost to the exit, the dark spirit called out to him. "Frost."

Jack turned. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Jack thought for a moment before turning away again. "Because I know how you feel."

He was gone before Pitch could process the sentence.

* * *

**So, Jack's deciding to help, hm? Interesting...anyway, for now, Sapphire316, out.**


	21. my storie

i m safires sister and i fownd her pasword to her storie riting akownt so i m taking it over so here is my storie

the adventeres of valley mcrosepetalvioletfairy

once upon a tim jack frost was flyin and he saw a girl on a clowd and she was a really pretty girl and he was like "omg luve at first site" and she was also like that and she said her name was valley mcrosepetalvioletfairy and jack was like "whoa" and she was like "hi" and then bunny showd up and was like "shes miiiiiiine" and then pitch came and he was like "nuuuuuu shes miiiiiine" and jack was like "nuuuuuu" and then valley mcrosepetalvioletfairy runned away and the boys chased her and then pitch got hit with a plain and died and then bunny got hit with a kar and died and then jack got hit with a sno ploww and died and then valley mcrosepetalvioletfairy was like "oh no they all dead wat do i do" and then the moon said "hey i like you so you are the gardian of prettyness" and so valley mcrosepetalvioletfairy was the newest gardian and the 3 dum boys were dead and valley mcrosepetalvioletfairy kiled santa and kiked sandy and the tooth fary off a clif and was the best and prettyest gardian of prettyness of all and so she lived happyly ever after becuz she was so pretty oh and also she was the kween of the world and evereeone had to bow down to her becuz she was the prettyest kween of the world ever so the end and ps she was pretty


	22. Silly Rabbit

**APRIL FOOL'S! Hah! Joke's on you guys if you actually believed the author's note, 'cause I don't have a sister! ...or a brother...I'm so lonely. No I'm not. **

**Also, come on guys, you didn't really think I'd just leave my FanFiction password lying around, did you? XD Even now, when I don't have any siblings looking to steal it, I'd NEVER write it down! ...I'm just paranoid.**

**In all seriousness though, it literally hurt me to write that...one sentence wonder. I actually had to go back through it and screw up half the grammar and spelling. XD **

**Jack: She was cringing when she wrote it!**

**See? He knows. Anyway, I'll just shut up and take care of reviews, and then we'll get to the REAL April Fool's chapter! No joke!**

**freakybubbletea) Well, Jack's never really been one to avoid taking risks, has he?**

**Jack: Nope!**

**Anniewaterbabyc) That is very true, and who knows? ;) I do. But no spoilers! :)**

**Pippalina) Thanks!**

**MercurialDestiny) XD Not wrong at all!**

**Jack: *shudders***

**Pippalina) Yup. Pitch isn't really losing much with this deal. Jack, on the other hand, is being an idiot and basically risking his life for his enemy. Way to go.**

**Jack: Hey! Jerk...**

**You know it's true Jackie Boy.**

**Shamangirl1) Well-*EHH EHH EHH SPOILER SENSOR SPOILER SENSOR EHH EHH EHH* Hope that answered your question! ;)**

**DragonRobotkid676) Huh, that so? Interesting. Oh, and yes, he theoretically is, but if Jack wins, then he has to leave the Guardian's alone, so.**

**mollienaturerocks) He's a true Guardian, isn't he? :)**

**Guest) I think I can do that! :D**

**Jack: ...great, yet another way to torture me.**

**Yep!**

**Alliprince) XD Thank you! I'm glad I could make you laugh!**

**BatWingteenavenger) Heh heh, I guess I'll have to check that out then won't I? And you'll see soon enough!**

**Malica15) XD The tiny part of my consciousness that thought it was a good idea for me to write that thanks you for saying it'll become a great writer someday! **

**Jack: I feel like that was sarcasm.**

**I don't care. Either way I'm never writing something like that again. Unless I get bored and decide to make Valley McRosepetalvioletfairy murder even more innocent souls.**

**Jack: ...**

**^.^ **

**DragonRobotkid676) XD Nope, it's just me!**

**freakybubbletea) Eh, I was just on a killing spree. XD And no, like I said, I don't have a sister, so it was just me. :)**

**person) XD Yeah, it's just an April Fool's joke!**

**Alright, that's all the reviews, so on with the chapter!**

* * *

"And here we see a wild Bunnymund in his natural habitat," Jack murmured into the camera Jamie had lent him. "As you notice, he is currently painting an egg. As you also might notice, he has unfortunately seemed to have spotted our brave narrator. He has stood up, a rather unattractive look of pure fury across his face."

"Frostbite. What are ya doing."

"Hm, it appears that our specimen has lifted me up by the hood. I can't say I appreciate being man-handled by a kangaroo."

"Answer the question, mate."

"Um...making a documentary?"

Bunny dropped the boy's hood and rubbed his forehead with his paw. "I shouldn't ask, but what exactly prompted ya ta start makin' a documentary?"

Jack shrugged. "I dunno," he replied. "By the way, I think Abby's loose in the Warren."

"Yeah right," Bunny scoffed. "Like I'm gonna believe-" The Pooka was cut off by sudden barking a little ways off. Jack grinned as he imagined going paler than a blizzard underneath his fur as the rabbit ran off on all four legs in hope of catching the greyhound before damage was done.

Chuckling to himself, Jack turned off the speaker which was making dog sound effects, knowing that another one would go off far away from his location. He really had to thank Jamie for the supplies later. Jack quickly set up a net trap against a tree, and lined the net with some snow for good measure. Once he was done, he waited patiently in plain sight for Bunny to realize that there wasn't really a dog in the Warren.

Sure enough, after a few minutes, the rabbit came stomping back to the area where Jack had first started the plan. Bunny had apparently discovered the speaker, and he was _not_ happy. "Frostbite I swear ta-!"

Jack held up a hand to silence him, though Bunny was still stalking towards the winter spirit. "April Fool's, one. Two..." The boy gave a smirk. "Well..."

_Snap!_

"Augh!"

Within moments, Bunny was hanging suspended from the tree in a net full of snow. "FROST!" he screeched. "YA BLOODY-!"

"Happy April Fool's Day!" Jack managed to interrupt through his hysterical laughter.

"I'LL GET YA BACK FOR THIS!"

"Silly rabbit! Tricks are for kids!" Jack pointed out cheerfully, patting the Pooka on the head. "Have fun getting out of there! See you later!"

"FROST!"

With a final laugh, Jack was gone, leaving a very angry Easter Bunny cursing behind him.

* * *

**And there you have it! Short, yes, more like a drabble than a one shot, but a heck of a lot better than that last one lol.**

**Jack: You cost me a few brain cells with that...**

**Good. Now, sorry for breaking your minds with the last chapter, but we're done hear for today! For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	23. Painting Time

**Happy Easter, ankle-biters and otherwise! I'm gonna be busy today, so I decided to get this little thing up before I have to go help clean up my house!**

**Shamangirl1) Thanks! :)**

**mollienaturerocks) Heh, thanks. I literally just thought "what should I do for an April Fool's prank...I know! Write a really bad story posing as my little sister who doesn't exist!" and the rest is history...**

**mollienaturerocks) XD**

**Anniewaterbabyc) *shakes finger* No spoilers because they spoil things!**

**Jack: Redundant much?**

**No one asked you.**

**freakybubbletea) XD Thank you!**

**Jack: He can try, but he'll NEVER be able to prank me!**

**I'm writing this story here, Frost.**

**Jack: Well maybe I'll break into your account and change things in my favor.**

**...anyway, let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

"Whatcha doing?"

"Paintin' eggs, ya bloody gumby. What does it look like?"

"Sheesh, fine, I was just gonna ask if I could help."

Bunny looked up at the winter spirit with a start. "Help," he repeated. "And why exactly would ya wanna help me?" The rabbit's green eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're up ta somethin'."

Jack arched an eyebrow, giving the older Guardian a deadpan stare. "Well excuse me princess, but I actually wanted to help you," he replied irritably. He turned to leave, calling back over his shoulder, "But fine, if you don't want me around, I'll go. I can take a hint."

"Wait, hang on a minute Frostbite," Bunny blurted out. The winter spirit turned to face him curiously, his earlier malice gone. Bunny awkwardly scratched at the fur between his ears as he muttered, "I...s'pose ya can stay and paint a few."

A childlike gleam appeared in the boy's eyes and he was at the rabbit's side in an instant with the help of the Wind. Chuckling in spite of himself, Bunny handed Jack an egg without legs, just to make it easier for the youngest Guardian to keep a hold on it. "Take any brush ya want," the rabbit said, gesturing to the large selection of paintbrushes currently strewn across the grass beside multiple jars of paint.

Jack studied the brushes for a moment before selecting the largest of the group and dipping it in a sky blue paint. Just before touching it to the smooth white surface of the egg, Jack looked up at Bunny with discomfort. "Um...you're kinda making me nervous just standing and staring at me," he said.

The Pooka held up his paws defensively and began to walk away. "I gotta go take care of a few things, Frostbite. I'll be back in a bit." At an "okay" from Jack, Bunny left to go make the final preparations needed for Easter.

* * *

Regardless of what Bunny had said, "a bit" turned out to be "a few hours". When he was finally able to find a free moment, Bunny hopped over to where he had left Jack in order to check on his progress.

He found the boy sound asleep in the shade of a tree, blue and white paint having somehow managed to end up in streaks on his face. In Jack's pale hand, Bunny noticed a bit of color. Careful not to wake him, Bunny pulled the young spirit's fingers away from what appeared to be the egg he had been working on.

To the rabbit's amazement, the egg was beautifully painted. Its base color was blue, yet it had white painted swirls of frost wrapping around it in fern-like patterns. There were no other painted eggs in sight, so Bunny figured that Jack had been working on this particular design for the hours he had been gone. It was strange to Bunny; he had never considered Jack to be an artist of any kind. However, it seemed that winter alone was an art in itself, especially to the boy before him. The rabbit would be sure to deliver this egg to someone special, most likely Jamie. He was Jack's first believer, after all.

Bunny shook his head in disbelief, gently holding the egg in both paws. He looked back and forth between the winter boy and his work, a smile playing at his lips. "Not bad, kid," he said. "Not bad."

* * *

**I can't even handle the brotherlyness, guys. Is that a word? My phone says it isn't. Oh well.**

**Jack: *rolls eyes***

**Oh come on, you know you both care. **

**(Imaginary cookie to whoever caught the Zelda reference in there. ;) (::) Hehe)**

**Anywho, next chapter will hopefully be the next part of The Little Pooka or A Helping Hand! See you guys then, happy Easter for those of you who celebrate it, and for now, Sapphire316, out.**


	24. The Little Pooka Part 7

**Welp guys, I'm back! And guess what? Today's update is the second to last chapter of The Little Pooka! The next chapter will finish up the arc!**

**Jack: About time.**

**Oh shush. You'll have to be my tissue tomorrow anyway. My middle school graduation's tomorrow and there are going to be literal waterfalls pouring from my eyes afterwards.**

**Jack: *sighs deeply***

**Anyway, onto the reviews!**

**Sarah-Q) Thanks!**

**Shamangirl1) The same goes to you!**

**freakybubbletea) Thanks, and here's the update! :)**

**DragonRobotkid676) Thank you!**

**Guest) :)**

**Guest) You should be. :D**

**Guest) Telling the Guardians about the lake thing? Well, I actually already have a chapter like that. It's Chapter 9. Oh, and thanks!**

**PippaFrost) XD Thanks!**

**That's all, so on with the chapter!**

* * *

"You still alive over there Jamie?" Jack asked after a while, suppressing a snicker.

"They. Have been painting eggs. For over _six hours_!" Jamie deadpanned quietly, slamming his head against a tree. "This spy thing is pretty fun, but I'm starting to wish it would end!"

Jack laughed. "No worries, kiddo," he replied. "It's just the rest of today, and then tomorrow. After that, it'll be all over."

"Thank God," the boy muttered, adjusting his headset. He blinked, looking up when he heard a loud giggle, a spraying sound, and a loud groan. "What the...oh no."

Sophie had apparently been playing with one of the paint flowers, and the result was very...colorful. Her Pooka fur was covered in sticky dye; so much that she looked like a ball of rainbows. Bunny, on the other hand, was rubbing his forehead in exasperation. "Real nice sheila, real nice," he sighed.

"Oh Sophie," Jamie muttered, shaking his head.

"Um...what happened?" Tooth asked slowly.

"Dye," Jamie deadpanned bluntly, ignoring Jack, North, and probably Sandy's laughter. "Lots and lots of dye."

"Oh no," the fairy sighed.

Bunny, meanwhile, picked up the smaller Pooka and grimaced. "This ain't easy ta get out, ya know," he told her.

He was met by a high pitched giggle of the Sophie variety. "Paint!" she exclaimed happily. "Paint! Paint!"

"I know what it is, Sophie," Bunny said, rolling his eyes. "And now we have ta get it off ya. Come on, I've got a regular stream just across the Warren." The Easter Bunny once again got down on all fours and hopped away, Sophie on his back and having the time of her life.

"I think the stream's near you, Sandy," said Tooth, flitting after Bunny and Sophie. "Um...yeah, it is. Snap twice if you copy."

Sandy snapped twice and floated up into a tree just as the two Pookas arrived at their destination. The little golden man angled his microphone in such a way that the others would be able to hear Bunny and Sophie's conversation. "Alright ya troublemaker," Bunny grumbled, pulling Sophie off his back. "Let's get ya washed up. I swear, you're almost as bad as Frostbite."

"No! I'm not bad! Snowflake's bad!" Sophie insisted, crossing her arms with a pout.

"Can't argue with that," Bunny said with a shrug. Sandy laughed silently as Jack spluttered indignantly.

"Rude!" he exclaimed. "That kid's been spending too much time around Bunny! Her head is stuffed with _lies_!"

"Coming from one at top of Naughty List?" North asked slyly. Sandy smiled and nodded, though the others couldn't tell.

"Touché," the winter spirit muttered as Jamie snickered.

Meanwhile, Bunny was having a good amount of trouble getting the little girl to get in the stream. She kept hopping away from him, her endless energy giving her an edge in the struggle.

"Get back here!" the Guardian of Hope exclaimed. "Do ya really wanna be all sticky like that for the rest of the day? _Really_?"

Sophie simply let out a giggle and stuck out her little tongue at him as she made another hasty dodge. Bunny gritted his teeth and stomped his foot on the ground in frustration. Suddenly, he froze, eyes widening. A smirk made its way onto his furry face as he tapped his paw twice more.

Sandy soundlessly burst out laughing as Bunny tried and failed to come up in front of the girl via tunnel. She darted away just in time, leaving Bunny to faceplant painfully in the soil. The rabbit would no doubt forever deny the less than masculine tone of the yelp he let out as he collided with the ground.

"Was that the kangaroo!?" Jack exclaimed, not bothering to restrain his laughter. "If Sophie wasn't giggling, I'd've thought that was her!"

"Is not so fearless after all!" North guffawed, the sound of his fist slamming on his desk clearly audible. "What happened, Sandy?"

The Sandman rolled his eyes, not even bothering to look upset. "He fell flat on his face!" Tooth chuckled from her position in the sky. "Sophie managed to outsmart him!"

"You can tell she's related to me!" Jamie laughed proudly.

"Calm your ego, kid," Jack scolded lightheartedly. "There still needs to be some narcissism for the rest of us."

"Haha, very-"

Bunny interrupted Jamie's response with a gasp as he pushed himself up from the ground. "You...you're smart for a little ankle-biter," he stammered. "Fast, too."

"Look Bunny!" Sophie suddenly exclaimed from off to Bunny's left. "I'm clean now!"

Sure enough, Sophie had dodged into the stream, cleaning her fur and humiliating Bunny at the same time. The Easter Bunny stared at her with a deadpan expression to end all deadpan expressions. "...I think it's about time ta get back ta the tunnels," he said, sighing deeply.

"But it's too early!" Sophie whined, ears drooping slightly. "No sleeping!"

"Ah, ah, ah, ya need ta get ta sleep. Otherwise you'll be tired all day tomorrow," Bunny insisted with a grin. Admittedly, it was a bit early to put Sophie to bed, but the Guardian of Hope knew that the little girl would manage to get him injured in many more creative ways if he didn't. Sophie, on the other hand, had different ideas.

"Can't catch me!" she squealed, starting to hop away. From his perch up in the tree, Sandy stealthily sent a strand of dreamsand her way. It lightly touched the back of her head before disintegrating. "Not...sleepy..." Sophie murmured, swaying a bit on her paws.

"Gotcha," Bunny said triumphantly, smirking as he scooped her up. Sandy smiled, noticing that there was no suspicion in the Easter Guardian's green eyes. He didn't suspect a thing.

"Good job Sandy," Tooth praised from above. "That's two days down, one to go."

"Right," Jack agreed as the two Pookas made their way back into the tunnels. "All we need to do is not get caught tomorrow, never mention this to Bunny, and we're home free. This'll be easy."

* * *

**Uh huh. Yeah. Sure.**

**Jack: I just had to open my mouth, didn't I...?**

**:) Anyway, please review, and I'll see you in the next chapter! For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	25. The Little Pooka Part 8 FINALE

**...so I'm in high school now. Ah, also sorry about the long wait! I've been working on other stuff/been busy so...**

**But no matter! We overlook! Now we are wiping clean the slate! Hopefully. All that matters here is this is the final chapter of The Little Pooka arc! I'll admit, this has kinda been a tough arc for me to write creativity-wise, but you guys seem to think it's been alright so far, so I hope you like this finale!**

**BUT FIRST, REVIEWS!**

**DragonRobot676) Thanks and here you go!**

**Adventuregirltwi1) Ha, yeah, schools always seem to pick the worst books for summer reading. I sure experienced that over the summer. .**

**Jack: She ranted to me. For a very long time. For both books. I think I'm deaf in one ear now.**

**Shamangirl1) ;) You're close!**

**mollienaturerocks) Jack: ...you're proclaiming war on my mouth?**

**I'm not sure Tooth would approve of that XD**

**Malica15) Aw, thanks! Well, tears were shed, but I sure did enjoy summer! Hope your school's been good. :)**

**freakybubbletea) XD Obviously they would. Always remember, when it comes to a spy mission, or virtually anything I have control over that doesn't involve me personally, if something can go wrong, it will!**

**Jack: Don't you just have a heart of gold.**

**Guest) Thanks!**

**true beauty1021) Oh, thanks! High school's a big transition, but I think I'll get the hang of it. And thanks again! :)**

**Kittykittymeowm) Yes, Chill will be coming back at some point! I'm not exactly sure when, but come on, did you really think I'd abandon that adorable little thing? :)**

**FireFox95495) Thank you!**

**FireFox95495) Thanks again!**

**FireFox95495) And that she is!**

**ALRIGHTY! Those are all the reviews, so it's time for the chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

Bunny had to say he was grateful for the fact that Sophie was so tired, though he wasn't exactly sure why it happened. He figured Sandy was behind it, but it was no secret that the Sandman tried to send Bunny some dreamsand now and then. He must've thought of Sophie and sent a strand there. Of course. Nothing strange about that. That was what he kept telling himself, anyway.

Regardless, both Pookas slept soundly through the night. When Bunny awoke, he suspected that Sandy had sent him a strand of dreamsand as well, as he couldn't remember actually falling asleep. However, his mind was more focused on the fact that Sophie only had a few more hours to stay with him. Soon, she would have to return home.

The Guardian of Hope knew that he could not and would not ever take the girl from her family forever, but he had to admit he'd miss having Sophie around. "Great," he grumbled to himself as he trudged to the room he had given her. "Barely even three days, and yer already attached."

After picking up Sophie and bringing her out of the tunnels, Bunny took her to a spot to the southwest, at the border of territory that Jack and Sandy were covering. The winter spirit was perched in a tree and the Sandman crouched behind a bush as they watched the older rabbit kneel in the grass while the younger began chasing a couple of eggs around.

"Targets sighted," Jack murmured into his microphone, going completely into what he called 'spy mode'. "Okay guys, just a few more hours and this'll all be over, but that doesn't mean we can let our guards down! Affirmative?"

"Affirmative," Jamie laughed.

"Affirmative," Tooth echoed as Jack watched Sandy give a thumbs up from his hiding place.

All that was heard from North's end was muffled snoring, causing the three Guardians and the boy to roll their eyes. "Can someone wake him up?" Jack whispered, wearing a deadpan expression. "I have to stay quiet."

"Sure thing," Tooth replied. The fairy flitted a good distance away from Bunny and Sophie, where she could be heard taking a deep breath and shouting, "NORTH!"

A thud and much scrambling accompanied by multiple Russian swears was heard from each one of their headsets as North jolted awake. Tooth let out a gasp and began to tell the Guardian of Wonder off in a voice of increasing pitch and volume. After approximately seven seconds, Jack and Sandy switched their headsets off to avoid further damage to their eardrums.

Bunny, meanwhile, was contemplating the reason why the Moon had turned Sophie, who was still running after eggs, into a Pooka. He figured that it must have something to do with being the last of his kind, but that didn't fully explain everything. After all, if that were the case, why would Sophie be changing back into her true form? It hardly made sense for Manny to give Bunny that kind of happiness, then tear it away from him like that.

Then again, the rabbit supposed he wasn't normally the best with children, so it could have been a sort of lesson for him. But then why would it just be for _him_? Why not the others as well? They weren't exactly the best with the kids they protected either, save for Jack and maybe Sandy.

"Oh whatever," Bunny muttered, leaning back slightly. "I s'pose I'm just overthinkin' thi-" Suddenly, his ears perked up and his nose twitched. He could've sworn he had just heard rustling in the bushes - rustling that couldn't have been caused by Sophie, who was hopping after a group of eggs in the opposite direction.

Emerald eyes narrowed, Bunny quietly padded towards the source of the sound. Now that he really focused, he realized that he could smell...sand?

Unbeknownst to him, Jack's eyes widened as he frantically whispered into his microphone. "He's onto us. He's onto us!"

"What are you two doing down there!?" Tooth hissed as Jamie and North yelled at Jack and Sandy to pull out of there.

Without warning, Bunny's paw practically flew to his boomerangs, pulling one out and throwing it at the bush. No more than a brown flash, the Australian weapon collided with the Sandman's head, causing the little man to fall flat on his face, partially out of the cover of his hiding spot.

"Sandy!?" Bunny exclaimed, catching his boomerang and inserting it back into its sheath. "What the-what are ya doin' here!?"

Sandy stared at Bunny, wide-eyed and unblinking, for a long moment. Then he shrugged, an innocent smile slowly forming on his face.

A sigh sounded from the tree above them. "It's okay, Sandy, we can tell him." Bunny's eyes grew wider and his teeth clenched tighter as Jack Frost himself left his perch to lightly hit the ground, saying, "He's found us out."

Sandy smiled sheepishly and removed his headset, while Jack spoke into his a final time. "Okay guys, we've been discovered. Might as well head over here."

Moments later, Jamie, Sophie, and all five Guardians (North had come with the help of a snow globe) were all gathered in the very spot where their cover had been blown. "It was fun while it lasted," Jamie muttered quietly, Sandy nodding in agreement.

"Alright," Bunny began, rubbing his forehead. "One of ya had better tell me what the bloody hell is goin' on, or I swear ta-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait," Jack interrupted, holding up his hands. "Before we get to all this backstory and explanations and such, I'd like to ask a question." He slowly turned towards Sandy as he spoke. "I mean, I know I was technically a witness, but...Sandy! You're literally the quietest one here! Why was it _you_ that blew our cover!?"

Sandy shrugged, two images forming over his head. One appeared to be some sort of gem with a cursive S engraved into it, and the other was a laughing face.

"Is that supposed to be a sapphire?" Jamie asked, examining the sandy gem. Sandy nodded and gave the boy a thumbs up.

North raised an eyebrow. "Sapphire laugh? What does that mean?" Sandy's only response was a knowing smile.

"Never mind that!" Bunny exclaimed. "Ya still haven't explained what ya were doin' in my Warren all decked out in fancy spy gear!"

"Well...we were spying on you," Tooth explained, smiling slightly.

"Well I know that," Bunny growled. "But _why_?"

"Well Kangaroo," Jack began. "Let's start with the fact that I wasn't entirely truthful about how much I knew about why the Moon turned Sophie into a mini kangaroo."

Bunny crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Care to explain?" he asked.

"Well," Jack began, slinging his staff over his shoulder and looking up slightly. "For some odd reason, the Moon decided to speak to Jamie and I about his reasoning for this - which is odd because I mean, you'd think if he could do this with no problem, he'd _easily_ be able to at least tell me what exactly I was meant to do at _some_ point during three hundred ye-"

"He wanted you to experience time with a child," Tooth interrupted, gently placing a hand over Jack's mouth before he could launch into a full blown rant. "And to slightly ease the pain of being the last of your kind for you."

"Yeah?" Bunny asked skeptically. "And if that's the case, why wouldn't he just permanently create a new Pooka? Why would he turn the little ankle biter into one?"

Sophie, who was now pajama-clad and looking less like a rabbit with every passing second (she now only had long ears and a fluffy tail as the last stragglers of her Pooka body), hugged Bunny's leg. "Bunny!" she exclaimed matter of factly, as if claiming the Guardian of Hope as her own.

"She might have a point there," Jamie suddenly put in. "I mean like considering how much she loves him," he hastily explained when he saw the stares the others were giving him. "Maybe it's because she was familiar to him...?"

"Makes sense," North agreed.

"Yeah, sure, but that still doesn't really explain this," the Easter Bunny pointed out, a slightly irritated expression on his face. "And it also doesn't explain why ya were spyin' on me!"

"Jack," was the collective deadpan response from all members of the group that weren't mute, two years old, or said winter spirit.

"Okay that's just rude," Jack muttered with a pout, crossing his arms and turning away. "Fine, if that's how you guys feel, you don't get to hear my possible explanation for why the Moon did this."

Bunny rolled his eyes, then crossed his arms and patiently waited for the boy's resolve to break. He didn't have to wait long. The young Guardians's arms dropped to his sides as he whirled back around to face the rest of the group, Bunny smiling smugly as he did so.

"Okay so," Jack began, unable to hold in his idea any longer. "This just kinda came to me, like an epiphany you know? Actually I think it was based off a song I heard once, and since that song's stuck in my head right now, that would make sense."

"Get ya the point, kid!" Bunny snapped impatiently.

"I am," Jack retorted. "Just let me finish, sheesh. So I think the song was called Fool's Gold, and the line that I was thinking of was, "'cause even our most coveted treasures are really only temporary pleasures", and so I thought...what if the Moon wanted you to acknowledge that when you get something you want, it's rarely ever permanent? Like, you enjoyed your time with Sophie, right?"

"Yeah..." Bunny said slowly, still stunned by the wisdom that had just come out of the Guardian of Fun's mouth.

Jack grinned slightly. "Well that's the kind of thing I mean," he explained. "As in, even if you get the one thing you've always wanted, nothing really lasts forever, so you have to treasure it for the time you have it." The boy blinked, glancing around at the blank expressions of the children and spirits around him. "That...didn't make any sense, did it?"

Bunny was the first to respond with a shake of his head. "Nah mate," he said. "It makes perfect sense. That's why we're all slack-jawed, Frostbite. Sense is odd comin' from ya."

"I try," Jack shrugged.

"Case and point," muttered Bunny. He shook his head and looked around at his fellow Guardians. "I betcha that's one of the reasons, but I think there's another." A slight smile formed on the rabbit's face. "Ta let me know what a bloody idiot I am ta think bein' the last of my kind means I'm alone."

Out of nowhere, Jack suddenly gasped dramatically and clutched his chest as if he had been shot, staggering backwards.

"What are ya doin'," Bunny deadpanned, his words less of a question and more of a statement.

"The-The kangaroo s-said something heartfelt!" Jack stammered, faking labored breathing and falling to the ground.

"...get up," was Bunny's only reply.

"You guys are no fun," Jack muttered, climbing up off the ground and dusting himself off, earning some snickers from Jamie and Sandy.

"Joking aside, Bunny is right!" North proclaimed. "He is not alone!" And with a sideways glance at Jack, the Russian added, "None of us are."

"Easter Bunny, hop, hop, hop!" Sophie shrieked, apparently agreeing with this statement as she hugged the rabbit's leg. Her long ears had now faded away, as had her tail. The little Pooka was completely human once more.

"S'pose we should get these two home," Bunny pointed out, picking up Sophie and nodding at Jamie. He shot a smirk at Jack. "And I still need ta get back at ya for bringin' up the idea ta spy on me in my own home."

"You'll have to catch me first Cottontail!" Jack laughed, taking to the air and zipping away. Bunny quickly pursued, Sophie happily clinging to his back as he ran.

"Haha! I would like to see this!" North yelled excitedly as he dashed after them.

Tooth groaned, rubbing her forehead. "Wait!" she called out to them. "You can't—you don't need to—oh..." With a sigh, she flew after them with the intent of scolding each and every one of them. With the exception of Sophie, of course.

"And then there were two," Jamie stated, watching them go. Sandy nodded to this and formed a cloud of dreamsand to sit on. He offered Jamie a spot beside him, which the boy gladly accepted.

"Thanks." After a moment of silence, Jamie frowned in thought, glancing sideways at the little man sitting next to him. "I'm kinda still curious about one thing, Sandy," he said.

A question mark formed as the Sandman tilted his head in a questioning way.

"What was with that sapphire thing you mentioned earlier?"

* * *

**Apparently I'm not above breaking the fourth wall and neither is Sandy. Oh well! What's done is done.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this arc because it is done at last!**

**Jack: Aren't you going to tell them about the thing?**

**...what thing?**

**Jack: You know, the thing you were waiting all day to tell them about?**

**Wha...OH! THAT THING!**

**Well guys, I've got myself a DeviantArt account! I mean, I'm not the best artist in the world...and I've only got one thing up there...but hey it's still an account! Just thought I'd mention it, because...why not?**

**ANYway, that's the end of that, so I'll see you in the next chapter! For now, Sapphire316, out.**


End file.
